


Colours (Oneshots, and shenanigans) [REQUESTS are open<3]

by CatLikesDog123



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Come Eating, Comfort, Dubious Consent, Eret's betrayal, Fluff, George has trouble telling Dream he loves him, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Memory loss and Denial, Murder, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Suicide, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon, help me, let me know if theres any tags i missed, really messy author im sorry, safe words, sap and dream fighting over george, sap wakes to the other 2 just going at it, sapnap is still third wheel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLikesDog123/pseuds/CatLikesDog123
Summary: (If you do not want dubious consent then i recommend you go to chapter 3, story also gets a bit better there. maybe?)Note: The contents of each chapter is in the notes at the start, oneshots following the same story line will share the same name, except the first 5 chapters, they don't have the same name but belong together, they also all contain smut lol.The ship and main topic will be in the title, that way it's easier to just go through and find whatever it is that you want to read.Ideas and prompts are always welcome, thank you.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 235
Kudos: 1093





	1. George x Dream (mostly)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Dream x George (and Sapnap too i guess) sorry for the switching between present and past tense, it's mostly present now.  
> These two are just adorable, i can't.  
> (please don't bully the way i spell 'colour')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George complains that it it too hot, Dream knows just how to handle that.  
> More DreamNotFound smut on chapter 5

It all started when the boys all hung over. Dream and Sapnap were only visiting for a few weeks, and George had really wanted to make the most of their precious moments together. He insisted they played Minecraft together. So how had Minecraft led to this?

George laid down on the sofa, kicking his legs up close to where Sapnap was. He had almost stripped down to just his boxers. They had been playing Minecraft for almost 9 hours and George had scram so much he thought he wouldn’t speak again. The man sighed when he heard Sapnap’s soft snoring. 

He lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Goddamn, it’s so fucking hot in here.” He said for what felt like the 100th time that night. He heard a muffed ‘Shut up’ from Dream.

As tempted as he was to complain again, he decided that he would let the man sleep. However only minutes passed when the heat became unbearable again. “Dream?”

Silence, then the sound of clothes shuffling together. “What?” The voice was harsh, but more so just tired.

“I can’t sleep!” The man said, fixing his eyes on the form of Dream in the dark. How the fuck did that man still have his signature jacket on? George was going to burn to death, and he was only in his boxers.

“Take off your clothes then.” Came a muffled voice, George realised to his horror that Dream had pulled a blanket over his head.

“I did!” George was tempted to get up and back to Minecraft, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep like this. There was a strained silence that followed, and George realised Dream was ignoring him.

“Dream!”

Nothing.

“Dream!”

Silence.

“Clay!”

A quick shuffling of blankets and suddenly George could not get back up, a soft yet heavy weight was on his stomach.

Dream had his hands on both sides of George’s head, with him pinned down like that, there wasn’t much he could do. Except blush.

“If you don’t stop complaining, I’m going to give you a reason to feel hot.”

Immediately, George felt even hotter, his cheeks were pink in the dimly lit room. “Dream, come on, get off me.” He turned to the side, hiding his incredibly red face with his arm.

“Not if you don’t promise to stop complaining.” Dream’s green eyes seemed to almost glow, they were a beautiful colour that George could not differ from the nearest red. Oh how he wished he could see all the colours. He knows Dream is wearing green, they must be the same colour as his eyes. But he can’t tell. His hair was a dirty blond, at least that was what he was told.

He wants to see Dream, for real, in his real colours, but he didn’t think it was possible for Dream to be prettier than he was now.

George closed his eyes, colours didn’t really matter. Not anymore. Not when he, Dream and Sapnap had been on call. Unable to touch each other, Dream had always looked a lime green to him. Always that man with a mask. But he’s not now. Now George can see him. For real, and he’s more shades than he’s ever known him in.

He tries to focus on the curve of his hands and how they felt right then on his face, rubbing and caressing his skin. Then he opened his eyes, when he could not longer resist the urge.

“Dream?”

“Yes George?” The man practically purred down at him.

George reached up his arms to softly touch Dream’s cheeks, rubbing pattens into them, trying to get a feel. “You’re beautiful.”

Even in the dark, George could see the other man’s face light up. And he gives a chuckle. A laugh that George has heard one too many times through the cracking speakers of his laptop. “Where did that come from?”

George’s hands find a place on the back of Dream’s neck, he tangles them into his wavy hair, loving the soft feel against them before pulling him down so that their lips were inches away.

“I don’t know,” George replies, “All I know is that it’s true.”

Dream scoffs, his finger intwined in George’s hair, rubbing and messing with it, the man can’t say how good it feels.

“Beautiful? Not hot, or sexy?” Dream brushes his lips against George’s enough to send a shiver down his spine.

Suddenly Dream pressed his lips to George’s, and they stay like that for a second. George never thought kissing a man would be like this. He expected them to be harsh, demanding, basically shove their tongue down his throat. But Dream was nothing like that, his lips weren’t soft like the fair share of woman that George has kissed. But he was gentle, they way his lips moved in time with George’s, occasionally giving him a chance to catch up when he was going too fast. Eventually, George was leading, moving his lips against Dream’s. He pulled back.

“How was that?” The smile on Dream’s face was clear.

“Not bad, you kiss like a girl.” George grinned.

Dream gave a laugh and George felt the warmth in his stomach again. “Shh, we can’t wake Sap up.”

Dream gave another laugh, louder than the previous one. George found himself cringing as Sapnap slurred in his sleep. “Who care about Sap, if he wakes, he can join if he wants to.”

“Drea- mmmh!”

This time around, the kiss was much more rougher, like Dream was showing George his place, the man would never admit how much he liked when Dream took control. George kissed back, not as harsh as Dream, he was trying to keep up with the paste of it all. Suddenly something soft and warm pressed up against his teeth, George almost physically yelped out in surprise. There was a second where Dream pushed his tongue up against George’s teeth, before the smaller man finally grant him access. Dream didn’t hesitate to slip in, even slyly, he knew what he was doing.

He ran his tongue over George’s teeth, before massaging his tongue with his own. George didn’t have a single idea what he was meant to be doing with his mouth, Dream was practically shoving his tongue down his throat.

It felt good, _this_ felt good. He half heartedly wondered if it felt good for Dream too. George ran his tongue along the underside of Dream’s, his action was met with a low hum. George replenished in the vibrations it sent down his body… and certain areas. Damn, he was already half hard, he could feel the blush running down his face to his neck. Fuck, he felt like he was a teenager again, getting hard over the smallest things. In his defence, this wasn’t so small, his best friend (and maybe crush) just kissed him.

Dream pulled back when he knew they both needed air, a line of spit connected their mouths for a moment before it snapped. Dream smiled as he wiped it off George’s mouth.

“You know, you’re so cute like this.”

George smiled, he loved it when Dream said things like that. It makes him feel good, confident, even when he had no idea what the fuck he’s doing. He looks up at the man.

He wants to drown himself inside Dream’s eyes, they are such a beautiful colour. Green, as he was told. George sees a lot of green, but never a colour like Dream’s.

He knows what he sees isn’t actually green, he knows he sees them yellow, but he still loves them, he can’t say they are the same colour as the green of the grass outside, or the green shade of an apple he occasionally sees. They are a green that shows so much, hides so much.

He’s been told of green eyes, his mother had green eyes herself. He remembers how his father talked about them. How they were such a polished a beautiful colour… like a gemstone, he said. And the brown that lined with the pupil. George can’t see any of these now, Dream’s eyes look the same green to him and it hurts more than he wants to say. Something inside him wishes he could see those colours. Rather than the same old yellow he always sees on Dream, and the same old shade of green he always sees in the middle of Sapnap’s shirt, despite being told so often that it was made of shades of red.

“Hey,” The softness in Dream’s voice was what kicked George out of his trace. “Why the grim expression?” He reached down and pinched the man’s cheeks.

It hurt but brought George comfort.

“I wish I could see you.” He doesn’t mean to sound as sad as he did.

Dream’s face scrunched up, George wants to run his fingers over the soft features, just to confirm it was real. That he was real.

“What do you mean, me? Is it too dark in here?” Dream almost got up off George in search for the light switch. But the man was quick to pull him back down.

“No, I wish I could see your eyes, everyone always tells me they are green, but I wish I could see them for myself.” George whispered.

Realization clicked on Dream’s face, he sighs, the air brushing George’s neck.

“What do you see, George? What colours I mean?” Dream moves to George’s neck, running his tongue over a spot under his ear.

George gasps before he starts to comprehend the other man’s question. “Yellow, they look the same shade of yellow through and through.”

Dream hums into George’s neck, leaving small love bites here and there. It’s a lovely feeling, and George can feel himself hardening up. However he rambles on. “I get told that a lot, I know I know, I was born with it and I won’t lie when I say I’ve never seen the world any other way.”

Dream continues to hum in agreement, rubbing his tongue down George’s neck, leaving wet kisses and the occasional love bite in its wake. He stops at his collar bone, licking along its rim and sucking on the edges.

George is looking up at the ceiling, shivering every time Dream gives a particularly hard kiss or bite.

“- But I do wonder, would the world look even more beautiful if I could see all the colours?” Dream touches his exposed skin, rubbing in smooth circles and the man gives a light gasp, Dream’s fingers ghost over his ribs and his stomach.

“Would I be able to see your eyes the way everyone else always talks about them?” Dream hesitated at those words, before he pulled up to look into George’s eyes, George can see the sympathy carved into his face.

“Oh, my eyes are nothing special, believe me.” George opens his mouth to object but is cut off as Dream places a hand over his eyes, forcing him to shut them.

“Shh, George. If colours won’t please you then please, let me.”

George trembled at those words, he’s never heard Dream speak like that, and it’s damn arousing. “Dreeeam.”

Said man pinches one of George’s nipples between his fingers, while he sucks at the other one. He’s pinching it between his teeth, as he damn well knows how good that feels. He pinches and bites the skin there until it’s noting but red and abused. He earned a few soft moans out of George. They aren’t doing very much to help with his painfully hard errection.

He takes his time in playing with his body, he’s always found that fun. He trails down his body, admiring the way his own hands dance across the pale skin.

Then he gets down to a familiar smell, he uses his palm first, like dipping into unknown waters. He palms George through his boxers, even though he was obviously hard, Dream just had to confirm. Yep, he was right, that’s an errection. The man under him gives a breathy moan as he throws his head back, exposing the love bites on his neck.

Dream continues rubbing and each time, he can feel George stutter underneath him. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way his body felt against his.

Dream brings his eyes up, George is really so cute, his eyes are still closed from when Dream told him to. The man almost wants to roll his eyes at that.

He doesn’t say it but the smell coming off George is amazing, he’s more than ready to turn it into a candle and pour it over his body. The smell of sweat and arousal was really getting to Dream, and he stopped palming, if only for a second.

George moaned out when he felt something warm gripping around his dick, he squeezed his eyes shut, while a part of him didn’t want to see Dream, the majority did, but he knew he’d only be disappointed with he limit of colours presented to him.

God, it was wet, was Dream really-? Dream continued sucking at where he guessed the tip was (he was right of cause), not hard, not soft, just enough so that he could get a good taste of the man. George felt himself grow even harder. He was ready to come already.

George ached his back up, not that it helped much in their positions, Dream was still licking away, making occasionally slurping sounds, George was sure he was doing that on purpose. The man bent his back more, forcing his legs for force him up. Dream pulled back a little, so he wasn’t sucking down any harder.

George moved his hips in a circular motion, giving a light moan as he searched for more friction. He kept his eyes shut, using his elbows to prop himself up more.

Dream knew how close George was, the way he moved his hips, almost as though he were humping the air, the way he was muttering ‘please’ over and over under his breath. Then, Dream stopped, he leaned back up over George, using his thumb to wipe the tears from the other’s cheek.

“Dream?” George made to open his eyes but Dream put a hand over. “Why did you stop?”

“George.” Dream kissed along the younger man’s neck, ghosting over the previous hickeys. Nothing but George’s heavy breathing filled the air.

Dream shuffled uncomfortably, there’s not a good position for him to be in that will relieve his hard on, which he can feel pressing into his thigh.

“Dream?” Sharp inhale.

“George. Do you remember my name?” The man asked, trailing a finger down his stomach, only to earn a whimper.

“Dre-“ he cut himself off almost instantly. “Clay. It’s Clay.” Not a moment’s hesitation in his voice.

“Oh that’s good George,” Dream- Clay cooed, “Don’t forget it. You’re going to be screaming it later.”

George let out a shaky moan at those words, Dream felt his cock twitch underneath him. “Is that a-“

“It’s a promise George.” He planted a quick kiss onto his cheek as the man thrust up at nothing in particular.

“Dream…”

“Clay.”

“Alright Clay, come on!”

“If you wish.” He sighed into the soaked pair of boxers. And in a moment, he had it yanked down at George’s knees. Said man let out a gasp at the feeling of cold air whipping at his thighs.

Dream sat for a second, he hasn’t done this before, god knows where he should start. It didn’t look like George was out to give orders any times soon. He started by gripping at the member, precum was already leaking from the tip. George moaned from above him, this tempted Dream to give a tip a small lick. The taste was odd and lingered on his tongue. He couldn’t describe it as any way other than… salty? Even then it was barely that.

George gave another lewd noise. Dream was feeling those were the real meal at the moment. Dream was feeling quite clueless, he didn’t quite know what he was meant to be doing with his tongue, but he had a slight idea, he knew that when he dipped it in the hilt, George let out a breathy moan, Dream, more confident, took more of it in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the tip, George was giving out low moans, while he thrust his hips up.

Dream coughed, giving a light gag, he rapped a hand around the hilt of the dick, while using his other hand to hold down George’s hips, he was making sure that that wasn’t happening again. George seemed to get the hint, still he arched his hips up.

“Please, Dream, Clay, come on…” George resisted the urge to open his eyes. “Go faster, please.”

Suddenly Dream hummed, the vibration bringing forth a loud moan from George’s lips, the man immediately covered his mouth, looking to the side and blushing furiously. Dream pulled back for a second, and George could _hear_ the smile in his voice. “Geeeorge, promise me you won’t hide your voice.” George feels hands rubbing at his cheeks, then a light kiss on his neck.

“Alright,” he says shakingly, readjusting his arms back by his side. He feels that familiar warmth around his cock again, he moans and feels Dream quiver under him. It’s almost funny to see his reactions, George wonders if there’s anything else he can do to get a reaction out of the man.

His hands fumbled around until they find grip in Dream’s hair, he grabs the wavy locks, messing them up between his fingers, he feels Dream’s mouth tighten, and he moans again, his hands force Dream’s head down, and then barely just barely, he hears a moan from the man. George feels a shiver through his entire body.

George pants, trying to regain his composer, his hands don’t move from their spot on Dream’s head.

 _Fuck it,_ he thinks. George opens his eyes, the first thing he’s met with is the same dull yellow he always sees Dream in, and for a second, he is disappointed. But only for a second.

He sees Dream, eyes shut, one hand gripping the base of his cock while he worked it with his mouth, he sees the sweat dripping off his forehead, and the way his other hand reaches under his own body. George swallows when he realises Dream is jerking himself off the same time he is George. He flusters when he hears Dream grunt through his cock, looking briefly to the side.

He feels like he isn’t helping much to bring Dream pleasure. At this point, it was Dream who was pleasuring both George and himself. But at the same time, he didn’t know what he should do. Dream’s mouth on him was already amazing enough that he’d rather lie and tremble in pleasure than anything else. He lets out a moan as his hips instinctively thrust up, he makes to cover his mouth when he remembers what Dream said mere seconds ago.

George is feeling that warm build up, he bits his lips, trying not to but also to stiffen moans. The sight of Dream wasn’t helping much either. The sight of his giving puppy licks to his cock would be enough to make George cum just by itself.

He feels this warmth inside him, it’s not even from his near climax, but a happiness, Dream was here, so beautifully laid out for him, he’s here, actually giving him a blowjob.

He’s always thought his first blowjob would be one from a girl, one of his biggest fears has always been something along those lines, he was scared to come out, and he still hasn’t yet. He thinks Dream and Sapnap are the only one’s he’s told, and that’s only after Dream admitted first and Sapnap had laughed about it.

‘I like boys.’ That’s what he had said, George thought about those words a lot, he isn’t sure if he’s ever liked a girl in his life, he thinks he has but it’s all just so confusing right now. He’s always thought he liked girls, but something in the back of his mind would always question that, like when he’d occasionally stop to check out a man in the mall or down the street. And now seeing Dream, he knows that’s what he’d wanted.

That fear always in the back of his mind, he’s always thought that he’d just grow up and marry a woman like any other man, he’d always thought he’d be pressured into it. Marry a woman, have kids and just live his life that way. Maybe he’d divorce, then remarry, who knows. His life always seemed to go down that path, with his mother always introducing him to new girls that he’d never found interesting. Maybe it seemed sad, but that’s how George always thought it would go.

But now, seeing Dream like this, it changed something in him.

George didn’t even know he was about to cum until he was just there. He sat up, watching Dream intensely.

“C-Clay!” he got out between breathy moans, “I-I, I lo-“

He’s cut off by an awfully loud moan, then by the time he realised he was already coming, Dream stayed still a second before helping pump out his orgasm. Both of them are panting, George is blushing intensely at the way Dream is holding his cum in his mouth.

There a moment and Dream presses his lips to George’s, he moans at the taste of his cum, then he realises something, where’s the rest of it. He quickly eyes the couch, it seems pretty clean, he looks under the sofa, Dream didn’t really have time to spit it out did he?

Then he blushes with realisation.

“Clay?”

“Yes George?”

“…Did you swallow it???”

Dream smiles. “So what if I did?”

George looks away, he can feel the blush spreading down to his neck. “Damn it Clay.”

Dream sits up before speaking. “So would colours have made you feel that good?”

George leans against the couch. “I guess not…”

Dream smiles, and George thinks it’s the most beautiful thing. “What were you saying before?”

“What do you mean?”

“Before, as you were about to come.”

George flusters even more. “Oh, I was saying I lo- I love. I-“ His words catch on his throat.

“I love you? That you love me George?” Dream asks.

George nods, “Yes, I want to, but it’s just… hard.”

Dream leans forwards, and George gasps, a slip of fear licking up him. Then he feels Dream’s hand press flat over his heart.

“It’s okay George, as long as you feel it in here, it’s okay.”

George sighs, “I know, I know, I feel it Clay, I really do, just because I can’t say it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it. I just…” He trails off sadly.

He melts as Dream raps him in a tight hug, George sniffs, holding back tears. He isn’t sure why he’s feeling this way now.

Dream rubs random doodles into his back. “George, just say it when you are ready. I don’t care if that’s never.”

But George knew that he did, because it always matters, because if he didn’t say it, that might even mean it wasn’t true. He sighs, he guesses it doesn’t matter too much for now.

He notices how dry the couch is, how clean.

“Did you not come?”

Dream shakes his head.

“How come?”

“Didn’t get time.”

George feels a ping of guilt.

“It’s okay George.” Dream starts suddenly. “I love you, and I know you love me too. You just need to wait until you are ready.”

Suddenly the sound of a throat clearing echoes across the room. Both men whip their heads up.

“Do you guys mind?” Comes a voice.

George sees a silhouette, the smirk on his face clear.

“Sapnap?!”


	2. Sapnap x George x Dream (dubcon warning!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream trying to top George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, there is forms of dubcon in this chapter, as George's willingness to participant isn't quite clear. If that sort of stuff makes you uncomfortable, then please hit the back button. Otherwise thanks, and enjoy.

“Sapnap?!”

George is the first to react, pushing Dream away lightly while blushing. Dream stays on his place on top of George, he looks up at the figure lazily. There’s an unusually awkward silence that passes through them. He fumbles with his boxers.

Then Sapnap speaks: “Well?”

He eyes the two down for a second. Until Dream scoffs, even in the dark, George can see him roll his eyes. “What do you expect us to say? Sorry for going at it while you slept?”

George almost winced from how the man worded that, at this point he is beyond embarrassed, he’s surprised Sapnap isn’t mad or even annoyed, but that doesn’t do a thing to stop his embarrassment.

“Well yeah. That’d be the reasonable thing to do.” Sapnap says from his place on the floor. He’s sitting up, clawing the sweaty blankets off himself.

Suddenly Dream’s laugh echoes through the room, despite it being such a warm sound, George couldn’t help but wonder if this was Dream’s way of dealing with the embarrassment. Either way, George didn’t care, he looks at Dream with annoyance. Dream stops but the sound still bounces off the walls, George didn’t give two shits to think about the neighbours.

“Shut up Dream, you’re really not helping.”

Dream’s looks confused at the sudden change of name, but the words do nothing to lessen his grin. He sits up off George, grabbing a cup of water that sat on the

“How long were you watching Sapnap?” It almost hurt him to ask the question, god he hoped he just woke up, or maybe he was awake but didn’t hear, shit… how loud was he being?

“Pretty much the whole thing.” Sapnap says, almost like it’s nothing, to wake up to your two best mates going on the couch.

Besides him, George hears Dream gag on the water. “The whole thing?!” He chokes out, wiping dripping water from his chin. George could tell if he was just surprised or really embarrassed, he hoped it was the latter. He can’t be the only one feeling like this.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” George looks away to hide the blush that slowly made its way down his neck.

“What part was your favourite?” Dream has said at the exact same time. At this point, George was ready to kill him.

Sapnap makes a sound, something between a scoff and a laugh. George thinks that that’s the only answer he’s getting out of the man, instead he turns to Dream.

“What the hell Dream?”

The man downs the rest of the water and smirks. “Oh don’t mind George, he’s just embarrassed.”

“And you’re not!?” George runs a hand through his hair, feeling it come away wet with sweat.

“Nope, but looks like someone else is.”

George follows his eyes to one person, Sapnap. Looking closer now, he noticed the man was also blushing, smirking, but blushing, he keeps looking down. “God, shut up Dream!” He flicks the blanket over his crotch.

George rolls his eyes, of cause Sapnap is embarrassed, he was watching them the whole time! Like a fucking pervert!

“You’re still hard from the blowjob.” Sapnap starts.

Dream looks taken aback, like he didn’t expect that to come out of the man’s mouth, and honestly, George didn’t either, but he’s too embarrassed right now to even care.

“Says you.” Dream starts and George has to cover his eyes to spare himself further humiliation, and this time from his horny friends arguing. “You got hard from just watching.”

George is beginning to wonder if all people from the US talks about boners so openly, back where he’s from, you’d get a 2 day detention just from writing the word dick on a whiteboard. He remembers doing that once as a dare, he remembers the teacher yelling at him and his parents telling him how disappointed they were in him.

He’s never done it since.

George turns away from the others, Dream is standing up, having a full blown argument with Sapnap, George is facing the couch with his hands over his ears, he can’t express his annoyance over the other two. He sighs when he hears Dream shout over his thoughts, he doesn’t know what he’s shouting.

“Both of you! Shut up!” The room is instantly silent, George isn’t sure if he’s pissed off his friends or not, but at this point, he didn’t care. It was quiet, so it was fine. But he does feel the guilt kicking in. Maybe he’s just saying those things and feeling this way because he got off, he grimly recalls what Sapnap said. About Dream still being hard, Sapnap is right, George had still left him hard, he was so focused on coming that he completely forgot about Dream.

God, now that he’s thinking about it, he feels quite bad, but there isn’t much he can do. He can’t just get up and announce that he’s going to take Dream to the back room to jerk him off in there. And even then, there’s still Sapnap, he’d still be hard, at this point he’s going to have to jerk off both his friends.

He opens his mouth to say something, anything. But Sapnap beats him to it.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” George turns over, Sapnap isn’t smiling, he barely looks happy with all this, and neither does Dream, he has his arms crossed like a child who’s just been sent to their room.

There’s an odd silence, Dream raises an eyebrow at Sapnap, who smirks back, George can tell whatever is going to come out of his mouth isn’t going to be good.

“What? That we both take turns fucking George?” Dream says, his words are drowned bite, George didn’t take him to be this angry, the guilt almost stops him comprehending what came out of the other’s mouth.

“W-What?”

Sapnap kicks out his legs from under the blankets, pulling down his pjs over his crotch. “Not what I was thinking exactly but that could work.”

George frowns at the two men standing over him, both are taller even if he stands on the tip of his toes. “What?! I didn’t agree to this!” He isn’t sure how to react, he can feel the heat rush on his face once again.

Dream’s lips tug upwards, just the slightest, George is glad he isn’t as angry anymore, but this is the wrong reason to not be.

“Oh George,” He says the way he does in all those manhunts, the way that sends a shiver down his spine and has fear lacing up his throat. “But you must.”

Out from the corner of his eye, he can see Sapnap nod in agreement.

“Look George, if you back down now, you’ll be leaving both me _and_ Sapnap hard, you don’t wanna do that, do you?” He continues, his tone curling, like he’s making a threat.

George is silent for a few seconds, he feels like he has to say yes, while another part of him just wanted to joke it off.

“George,” Sapnap leans against the wall, doing an awfully good job at hiding his boner. “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to, you could just walk out and pretend this never happened. We’re not forcing you.” -he eyes Dream- “Well, I’m not forcing you.”

George manages to scoff, he’s tempted to tell the both of them to just go jerk each other off in the bathroom for all he cares, but he can’t find it in his heart to. “It’s not my problem.”

“Yes it is!” Dream practically shouts.

“Well I’m sorry, but I don’t have to deal with this.” He gets up, he still feels short by Dream, he feels like the man could seriously hurt him if he wanted to, not that he would, but the thought was still scary.

“I vote you do.” Dream bursts out suddenly, George has a feeling that Dream isn’t voting for the sake of voting, but rather trying to get George to, and he’s not failing for it.

“I vote that we don’t.” Both men simultaneously turn to Sapnap and George swears he can see sweat dripping from his brow. He looks to Dream then George.

“Sorry George but I’m with Dream on this one.”

“Damn.”

“Please George.” Dream suddenly softens his tone, almost pleading. George isn’t sure if this is a way of convincing him. And if it is, it sure as hell is working.

George takes a long, deep breath.

“Okay fiinnne.” He could feel his dick hardening in his pants, he doesn’t know what part of him finds all this so… well arousing. Being taken by both his best friends, sign him up! “But really, go easy on me.”

Dream cracks his knuckles, “You got it.”

In an instant Dream flips George’s body so that his back pressed against the couch. He hears Sapnap fumbling around for something.

Dream trails his fingers gently down George’s thighs, and the smaller man shivers at the touch, he still has his boxers on and he wonders how long that’s going to last.

Not long, before he knows it, the restraining piece of fabric is off, and he feels himself once again exposed to the open air, but this time, he can _feel_ Sapnap’s eyes on him.

He closes his legs, his mind swirling with thoughts like _oh fuck this is really happening_ to _oh god they’re both staring at me._

He hears Dream sigh before he feels his legs being forced open once again.

“Come on George,” He hears the man absentmindedly muttering. “You got to cooperate.”

“I am,” He replies, shifting his legs nervously.

“You can move, but not too much.” Dream says.

“I can’t help it, this feels weird,” He can feel the sweat dripping out of his hair. And the heat on his face, he wishes Dream would just hurry up and start.

“How?” Dream asks.

“I dunno, I guess I just feel like a frog.” He hears Dream laugh and Sapnap scoff, his face is on fire now.

“Did you have to word it like that?” Comes a wheezing voice.

“Don’t diss me like that Dream, I’ve never done this before.”

He hears Sapnap dropping something on the floor, then a sharp ‘fuck’. He sees Sapnap bending over to retrieve whatever it was that he dropped. “Never?”

George nods, although Sapnap can’t see. “No.”

“Like never ever?”

George rolls his eyes, they just have to turn everything he says against him, don’t they?

“Yes yes, never ever in a billion years,” George shifts uncomfortably, he wishes Dream would just hurry the fuck up.

“Okay, now you’re making it sound sad,” Sapnap fakes a sad tone, but it’s very obvious under laughter.

“What George, have you never had sex?” Asks Dream, a part of him is delighted at the thought of _taking_ George and being his first, while another part of him suddenly nervous, he isn’t really sure if he’s fit to be George’s first.

He sees the man shake his head.

“Never? Not even with a woman?” He knows he’s poking into things but the subject seems too funny to back down from.

George lifts his arms over his face, and Dream gets he’s embarrassed, as if it wasn’t obvious enough already. “Shut the fuck up.” The man mutters, Dream struggled to hear him over Sapnap’s overly loud tone.

“Go easy on him Dream!”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Start with one finger.”

“Yeah I kno-“

“Can you guys just stop fucking arguing and start?” George scoffs, they are always like this, on stream and off, his breath suddenly hitches when he feels actual fingers pressing against his hole.

He braces himself for the stretch.

“Dream!”

 _OH MY GOD!_ George is ready to get up and kill them both, at this point they might as well be doing this on purpose.

“What do you mean you know what you’re doing?! You forgot the lube?!” Sapnap yells, holding a bottle out.

“Yeah, yeah, throw it here,” Dream monotones.

“Nope, it’s my turn,” Sapnap clicks the bottle open, squeezing an extensive amount of lube onto his fingers. “Move aside Dream, you barely know what you’re doing.”

Dream opened his mouth to speak, however Sapnap had already pushed him aside. George hears the shuffling of blankets.

“What are you guys-“ He lets out a moan when he feels something enter him.

“How’s that George?” He hears the man coo. He feels the finger slowly move in and out of him, it doesn’t hurt in that burning way he expected, it was more, uncomfortable than anything. “Better than Dream could ever give you huh?”

George feels his heart skip a beat, he’s never heard Sapnap talk in that tone, yet something about it really seems to turn him on, at least by the way his cock twitched.

Sapnap’s lust filled eyes trailed down George’s body. Said man shivered. Sapnap bent over, until his mouth was just by George’s ear. The smaller man felt warm breath brushing at his neck.

“How is it George?” He hums, “How does it feel?” George bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood, he isn’t sure if Sapnap wanted a clear answer.

“It’s… weird…” He bites down harder, almost enough to draw blood. “cold…”

“Ah yes~ it gets better from here on out, I promise you.”

George can feel two of Sapnap’s fingers pumping in and out of him. When did he have time to add another one?

He’s going at a steady paste, one that almost feels too fast for George.

George’s eyes catch on a blob of green (or rather yellow for him), he had been focusing so hard on the digits pumping inside him that he’d completely forgotten about Dream.

The man sat there, holding another glass of water, probably George’s for all he cared. His brows scrunched together in an unreadable expression, from where George laid, he had a clear view of budge in Dream’s pants, his eyes traced the curve of it. Until a hand pulled his chin, forcing his eyes away.

“Oh Georgie, looking at your beloved, ay?” He feels lips press into his own. Sapnap didn’t kiss a bit like Dream, he was more rough, more demanding, and it was clear in the way he trailed his free hand down George’s chest, twisting his nipples painfully. Sapnap moved in a pattern, a series of ups and downs, it wasn’t like anything George had ever felt, but then again, he hadn’t kissed many in his life.

George is struggling to hold back his moans, he doesn’t know how many fingers are pumping in and out of him now, all he knows is that it felt good. Suddenly the fingers gave a sharp thrust upwards, hitting something inside of George.

He lets out something that sounds similar to a moaned howl.

“Found it.” Sapnap mutters, too deep in concentration to look up.

“W-What was- nghhh, fuck!” George thrust his hips up, trying to better ground down on the fingers that were already way deep inside of him.

“Oh George.” Sapnap sighs, “You have a lot to learn.”

“S-Sapnap~” George can hear himself getting louder and louder, god hope the neighbours are still asleep.

“Yes George?”

“Go faster, please Sapnap, go faster.”

Sapnap feels his own dick thobe with excitement. “It’d be my pleasure.” He is pumping his fingers inside of George, making sure to hit that spot each time, and each time, he knows he has when George lets out one of those lewd moans. His other hand rubbed at his own erection, trying to get some sort of relief out of the little friction he had. He notices Dream, refusing to look anywhere near him or George, sipping away at a glass of water.

For a moment Sapnap thought Dream was just not interested, George had his eyes squeezed shut, muttering ‘please’ over and over under his breath. He could nut off to those words alone.

But George wasn’t watching. He found his free hand wondering towards Dream. Until he cups a hand over the other man’s erection. Dream chokes, spraying a storm of drops all over Sapnap and himself.

“Dream, what are you doing there yourself? Join us.”

The green man frowns, shaking his head. “No way, I thought this was just a you and George thing.”

Sapnap frowns himself a second, before it clicks in that brain of his. “You’re jealous.”

Dream’s eyes widen, those green pupils almost glowing in the darkness. “No, no I’m not.” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone.

“No point in lying Dreamy~ Come on, take back that boyfriend of yours.”

He didn’t give the man a chance to answer, instead forced him into a heated kiss. Dream gasped before melting in his touch, as anyone should. Sapnap had one arm to use, and he did so wisely, using it to keep Dream close and to ruffle up his hair. Sapnap was quick, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, and brushing all his teeth. However Dream did not pull back like he had expected.

Instead, he kissed back, his tongue licking up Sapnap’s weakly, Sapnap was the one to pull back, he looks at Dream, the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

“You just had to, didn’t you?”

Sapnap has the dignity to laugh. “Says you, you enjoyed that.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later~ Busy with George right now.” Sapnap would be lying if he said the thought of being able to hold Dream. He repeats, _Dream_ down and fuck into him wasn’t arousing. The man was feeling pretty good with himself, it’s not every night he gets to take down two attractive men. He pulls Dream into another kiss, this one is quicker, but just as rough, Dream even lets out a moan. Or rather a grunt, he never understands the noises that comes out of the man.

He watches as Dream bends over, locking his lips with George.

George opened his eyes at the feeling, his brown eyes instantly met with a pair of green ones, he feels Dream moan into the kiss, and echoes with his own. He can feel himself getting so so close. His hands fumble into Dream’s hair, grabbing it tightly and forcing the man closer to him.

“Look at you two,” Comes Sapnap’s voice from above, both men are too occupied with kissing to reply. “Such a cute couple you guys are.”

He sighs, reaching down to touch Dream’s hair and George’s hand. “What will I be then?” He says, more so to himself. “Just a third wheel?”

The kiss breaks, and George speaks: “You’ll always be Sapnap, that idiot in all our videos.”

Dream chuckles, the mood lightening. “Yes, you’ll always be our SappyNappy.”

Sapnap smiles, not one of those sly ones he always gives, it is a genuine, happy smile. He hopes nothing changes between them after this.

Suddenly, George yelps. “Sapnap, stop! I’m gonna-“

With a cry, the man comes, the sticky white cum covering the clean sheets. Sapnap gives a few slow thrusts of his fingers before pulling out, observing the cum coating his fingers.

“You came already,” He puts the fingers to his mouth, giving a light lick.

George sees this and flusters. “Shut up.”

“George! You idiot!” Dream says abruptly, the loud yell above all other noise.

“W-What did I do this time?”

“I’m still hard!” Dream cries.

George curses himself, he completely forgot, again!

“Me too.” Sapnap says.

Fuck.

“Ugh, guys, I don’t think I can go another round.”

“George! What the hell, you know I wanted to top you.” Dream starts.

“And me.” Sapnap adds. And for once they are agreeing on something, the wrong thing.

“Okay, maybe later?” George stumbles.

“No way, we’ve waited so long!” Sapnap grins, he seems to be the only one.

“ _We’ve?!”_ George feels like crying. “No way I’m taking both of you!”

Sapnap pauses, before George sees the gears turning in his head.

“Can I propose an idea?”

“Shoot. Not like we can stop you.” Dream says grimly.

“How about we make each other cum?”

Dream frowns, “How does that have anything to do with-“

“And get this, whoever makes the other person cum first, gets to top George?”

Dream thinks about this. Before he smiles. “Alright, you’re on.”

George sighs, he’s really not sure how his body is going to take a third round. “Okay I guess, but only the winner! I’m not having both of you fuck me.”

Sapnap grins sadistically.

“Here’s the rules-“

“There’s rules?”

“- of cause there are Sapnap. Don’t be too rough first of all, no breaking bones and all that.”

Dream rolls his eyes.

“Next, don’t drag me into it.”

“Alright, you got it cap.”

“And no penetration, keep your dicks out of each other.”

Sapnap opens his mouth to argue. George shoots him a glare. “Okay, fine.”

“Oh last thing.” George smiles, “You have to call each other by our real names.” This will make for an interesting play.

Dream smiles. “Okay, you’re on.”

“Sapnap, do you agree?”

“Yes, bring it on.”

George scoffs. “Both of you, strip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i can't get Sapnap topping Dream out of my head lol, either way i hope you enjoyed. :))


	3. Dream x Sapnap (mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the legendary battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, sorry about that, and for not posting either, i've been quite busy with school and online exams. anyways this chapter has a lot of dialogue but it's mostly just smut, enjoy  
> (sorry if it feels a bit choppy, i wrote it across several days with no editing)

For a few moments George sits there, the same couch where this had all started, he crosses his legs and brushes his hands along the bare skin. It takes another few seconds until Sapnap’s voice fills the awkward silence.

“So, Dream? Come on, any time soon~” He says with a clear smirk in his tone.

George looks up to Dream, it seems the man is still preparing himself, he stands firmly a second, then lets out a long breath. Until a smirk as almost as cocky as Sapnap’s overtakes his face.

“Alright,” He lets out. “I’m ready.”

He stands, facing the shorter man, Sapnap stood tall in just his boxers, despite arguing, Dream remained still in a pair of pants, he had refused to take it off unless Sapnap had first, which the man had no trouble doing.

George could feel the contagious smirk cross his face as he presses his back into the cushions. He enjoyed seeing the other two like this as stupid as they did look, squaring off like teens in a high school.

George snaps out of his zone when he feels eyes on him, he raises an eyebrow at the two. “What?”

Dream rolls his eyes, “You’re calling the shots right, George?” Said man can tell he’s nervous to some degree, but he hasn’t called it off yet.

George leans over to rest his arm on the armrest, he might as well get comfortable, he can see this is going to take a while. “What do you mean call the shots? I say just go for it, as long as you don’t completely _break_ each other, it should be fine.”

“Oh come on George, there has to be some form of rules right? I know Sapnap is going to jump on me the moment we start.”

George forcefully sighs, “Okay, let’s start with that, Sapnap, don’t jump on him.”

He hears the man give somewhat of an annoyed sigh, “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to.”

There’s a pause, nothing happens and George feels the need to speak up.

“What rules do you guys want? I mean, what rules do you guys need?”

Dream shrugs, “I dunno, like who’s going to go first, do we take it in turns, or just go for it?”

George thinks about it for a second, before he eyes down both competitors, “…I say just go for it, I can’t see either of you winning by a landslide, I mean sure, Dream is taller and all but Sapnap more that makes up for it with his spirit.” What he’s saying is true, he can imagine Dream pinning Sapnap down underneath him, but as easily, he can see the position switched.

He sees Sapnap take a stance, cracking his knuckles, he bore an expression that could only be described as something between a smirk and a scowl. Either way, he looked ready. George feels a tingle up his spine.

Dream on the hand, not as much, the look on his face was cocky, no doubt about that, but he appeared more nervous than Sapnap did.

“If that was meant to flatter me, it isn’t working,” The shorter man says, he’s got his bandana on now, George doesn’t remember him putting it on or even if he’d taken it off, all he knows is that if he has it on, he’s serious.

“Alright, that’s all the rules, let’s-“

“I have a question,” Sapnap says, without waiting for a reply, he continues, “What are we aloud to do and what are we not?”

George feels his brows scrunch, “What do you mean?”

“Are we aloud to bite?” George doesn’t want to know what’s going though the man’s head. “Sure, Dream?” He turns to said man

“I guess so,” The youtuber peeps up.

“So then what? Can we slap? Punch?”

Dream puts up his hands, eyes widening as a shit eating grin covers his face. “Woah, slow down Sapnap, I didn’t know you were into that shit.”

A light pink dusts the other’s cheeks. “I’m not! I was just wondering…”

George sighs as he feels eyes on him again. “Don’t look at me! Ask Dream, he’s your competitor after all.”

Dream rolls his eyes, he looks almost done. “Sure, sure whatever he’s into, as long as he doesn’t snap any of my bones, it’s fine.”

“Okay ready?” Sapnap starts, his eyes feral.

George leaned down on his right side, so that he faced the other two, his hand rested comfortably in his hair, he acted like he couldn’t call less about the competition going on, but deep down, he knew this would be so much better than any manhunt could be.

His other hand was tracing meaningless pattens into the sofa when the thought clicked his mind.

“Three…” Dream grins, he’s ready to beat the other man. “Two…”

Sapnap opens his mouth.

“-Wait!” George says suddenly.

Both men stop. Sapnap looked seriously ready to murder someone. “What?”

“What do you guys want the safe word to be?”

Sapnap rolls his eyes. “Do we have to have one?”

“What do you mean ‘do we have to have one’?! If you’re going to be slapping at each other, of course we’re going to need one!”

George is surprised to see Dream looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he seemed more amused than anything. Sapnap frowns, his eyes darts around the room stopping at the poster George has on his bare walls, the picture bursting with all sorts of blue, George likes that about it. The words across it read ‘Harry Potter’.

Sapnap speaks, “How about ‘wizard’? That’s unique enough to differ from all your other meaningless rambles, right?”

Dream smirks. “And will you be using it any time soon?”

Sapnap runs a hand though his hair, it already comes away with sweat. “Not unless there’s actually one.”

“Alright, ‘wizard’, I think we can start now.” George says. He hears Sapnap mutter a ‘Finally’ under his breath.

“Dream?”

The man gives an overly loud sigh, “Yes, yes George, I’m ready.”

George feels a grin too wide for his face. “You may start.”

There’s a sudden bang that echoes through the walls, it took George a moment to comprehend what just happened, then he sees it, the large figure that had the smaller against the wall. He hears Dream’s husky voice “Oh Sapnap, I’ve been waiting for your fall…”

Dream is sure to move fast, he doesn’t give the man a chance. Dream presses his lips against Sapnap’s, said man gives a muffled yelp as he feels a tongue slip in. He feels that warmth pool at his groin, but it’s not going to do more than that.

There is this voice inside Sapnap, something that tells him to let Dream take control, let Dream just take him down, but he thinks about George, and _those_ urges are much more than the ones he has for Dream.

Dream loves the way Sapnap feels underneath him, but above that, he loves the kisses, he rolls his tongue in the other’s mouth, he lingers on the taste before pressing in harder. Sapnap’s kisses are sloppy as he lazily tries to catch up with Dream. He plays around a bit, seeing as Sapnap isn’t doing so much, he takes his time, running his tongue along his teeth.

Sapnap kisses back, a rumble running through Dream as he chuckles. Sapnap grips Dream’s hips, the grip tight enough to cause bruises. Sapnap thinks Dream must be enjoying this, judging by the sounds he was letting out, Sapnap flicks his tongue out, only experimentally. The moan from Dream is enough to edge Sapnap on, he forces Dream’s tongue back, playing around with his own.

He’s never been one to enjoy all this kissing stuff, even back in high school, he had found if fun, but never overly arousing.

Dream is struggling to bite back moans, he winces at the grip on his hips, even through the pants, they are quite tight. His hands run through the other man’s messy hair, normally Sapnap wouldn’t let this happen, but right now, he seemed too focused to even care, if anything, it was like he enjoyed it, Dream feels the bandana wet under his hands, he wiggles his fingers underneath it.

His other hand turns his head to the side, to force another kiss, Dream bathes himself in that feeling, it feels like high school again, when he had been young and foolish. The times he’d sneak behind bushes or trees and make out, warm in this feeling. Right now it is not about that, he’s here to win… but a part of him can’t help but compare _that_ feeling.

“I love seeing you like this.” It’s effortless to hide the fondness in his voice.

“Like what?” Sapnap asks. “Weak?”

Dream laughs, “I dunno, soft? It’s cute.”

Sapnap grins, Dream sees the lust dance in his eyes. “Cute? Dream, you are getting a bit ahead of yourself.”

“I- ahhh!” Dream can’t muffle that. Sapnap smirks, rolling his hips against the taller man’s, he himself lets out a low grunt, it’s short, and he’s sure Dream didn’t hear it.

“See Dream, that feels much better than kissing.”

Dream can’t deny that as much as he had wanted to, his hands touch Sapnap’s chin softly, wiping back spit, god, he’s getting that urge again. “I don’t care, you’re going to learn to like it.”

The only warning Dream got was Sapnap’s grin, the way his eyes twinkled in the moonlight, before he was thrown against the wall, he isn’t even sure how it happened so fast, he feels his head hit the wall.

Sapnap used his body to hold Dream still, the man didn’t bother fighting back, his heart jumps in anticipation. He isn’t too worried that whatever Sapnap has planned will make him come. It’s too soon, he isn’t even fully hard yet.

“Careful guys, we have neighbours.” Both the men look up at George’s voice.

Dream is reminded that he is not home, even in the moonlight, it felt so familiar, even a crack on the roof was just like the one back in his lonely house. But he is also reminded that this is not a video call, he is not hearing the others voices through the speakers on his computer.

Sapnap licking down his neck right now is not visual, something manifested out of emotions, because he feels it, he feels is so well, the warmth and wetness. He feels a ping of arousal jolt up his spine. He thinks about how loud it was when he hit his head, how loud Sapnap is right now with his love bites, how loud George was being before when he took him in his mouth, how loud he’s _going_ to be. He lets out a moan accompanied with a thrust up.

“Fuck the neighbours,” he breathes out, too soft for anyone but Sapnap to hear.

The raven haired man’s eyes darted to and fro. “George, shush and wait there like a good boy,” Sapnap practically commands.

Sapnap lets his fingers dance across the other man’s ribs, they settle of a moment before moving down.

“I can’t believe you had me down like that and chose to _kiss_ me!” He says. A pair of green eyes met brown ones, and Dream gulps, Sapnap’s eyes are so much more pretty that he would have thought, he never knew they had a ring of blue around them or the deep brown they really were. They are quite a different colour to the black that George has. And he thought brown eyes were just brown eyes.

(Editing note, I’m pretty sure that Sapnap’s eyes are black and George’s are brown, but I’m sorry this is how it was when I wrote it.)

“You can’t say you didn’t enjoy that,” Dream teases.

Sapnap grins, it’s not his usual cocky grin, it a general smile, a spark of happiness.

“Maybe, but it’s my turn now, I make the rules and I say there’s going to be a lot less talking and a lot more doing.” He rolls his hips with the last word, Dream gives a soft moan under him.

From the nearby couch, a youtuber watches in silence, his fingers ghosting over his own pants, as aroused as he was, he was too tired to get hard again, instead he has his eyes peeled on the events unfolding before him.

The two were snarling at each other like animals, Sapnap holding the taller man down while gently kneeling his at his hardon. George shuffles on the couch, kicking his feet up. The sounds the other two were making was intoxicating, it made him want to get up and join.

Yet another part of him just wanted to watch all unfold, he wondered who would win, he had his bets on Sapnap, no reason, he just thought Sapnap would win. He can see it in his head, the raven haired man holding him down, fucking him into the couch. He flusters.

Sapnap had an advantage, a spark ran though his body, Dream was completely at his mercy. The man rubbed his cock against the blond’s thighs, Dream gives a breathy moan above him, that sound goes straight to his dick. Under these circumstances, Sapnap would have considered that a bad thing, but woozy from arousal, he couldn’t wait to get off.

Sapnap rips the pants off the other man, watching with satisfaction as he shivers, his actions have a swiftness to them, he spits on his hands and starts to jerk off the other man, slowly, but surely.

God, if he wasn’t hard before, he sure is now, Sapnap feels a tent forming in his shorts, it takes all he has to not pull down his shorts and jerk himself off.

Instead, he has to wait patiently, all he has to do is jerk Dream off first, then… he gets the other man all to himself.

“S-Sapnap,” Dream wines, Sapnap gives a lopsided grin, Dream stands no chance and he knows it. Dream’s moans fill the air, and Sapnap struggles keep his hips still. How long has it been since he’s gotten himself off? How long has it been since he’s had a good orgasm?

His hand reaches up for a second to hold Dream’s down, pin his wrists above his head, just because he can. His hand flinches, then he takes it down, not that he isn’t tall enough, he just… he wants Dream to touch him, touch him the way he was touching him right now. He wants to feel that pleasure.

George brushes his fingers through his hair, his eyes still glued onto the two, Sapnap was winning, by a landslide. And Dream did not look him he was trying too hard. George’s brow scrunches as he tries to read the man, his half-hearted grin, he remembers how much both of them had wanted to top him, Dream didn’t seem to have that same spirit now. And he wonders why.

His eyes catch Sapnap’s hand, grabbing Dream’s by the wrist and pulling them down to his own erection. George holds back a laugh, silently palming his shorts.

Dream rubs at Sapnap’s erection, he can feel its outline through the thin fabric. Sapnap smirks, his eyes sparkling. “George is mine Dream.”

Dream only smiles back, his hands working their way down the man’s shorts, it takes him a second to get a good grip on his cock, when he does, he starts his work. It’s hard to jerk him off faster than he is, Dream decided to go slower, but firmer, it must do something for the man because he gives a low moan.

A laugh echoes, Sapnap looks embarrassed, but doesn’t say a thing. The raven haired man’s eyes trail down to his lips, swollen with the make out session from before. Sapnap presses his lips to Dream’s and he hears the other man yelp in surprise.

Sapnap slips his tongue in, taking up as much room as he can as he jerks Dream as fast as he can. Dream moans into the kiss, his fingers flicking the top of Sapnap’s silt. It doesn’t seem to be doing much for him, Dream notes, he finds his other hand wondering upwards, his fingertips dancing lightly across his firm muscles, he stops at one of his nipples, giving an experimental flick upwards.

Sapnap freezes. Dream twists at his nipple, but only softly. Sapnap groans, then pulls back, looking embarrassed at the noise that just came out of his mouth.

Dream grins, pressing the hard bud between his two fingers. “T-That feels good.” Sapnap breathes.

The blond laughs, “I bet.”

Sapnap can feel himself getting closer, he’d never thought having one of his best mates rubbing at his nipples would be what gets him, but here he is. He knows Dream must be close too, judging by the lewd sounds coming from his mouth.

The shorter man smiles, “Can I hit you?”

Dream’s eyes widen. “Woah, where did that come from?”

“The conversation earlier.”

The man rolls his eyes, Sapnap is an idiot. He has the safe word right on his tongue. “Alright.”

George jumps at the sudden slap that echoes around the room. His heart jumps for a moment. He starts to calm down after seeing Dream smile, it was a shaky one, they are muttering, he wonders what they are muttering about, they’re going to have to fill him in later.

Dream lets out a breath. “Did that hurt?” Sapnap askes.

Dream rolled his eyes. “Of course it hurt dumbass.”

“Well did it hurt hurt?”

“It stings, but… not in a bad way.” He rubs at the swollen skin on his cheek. “Don’t do it again though!”

Sapnap grins. “Yeah, alright, maybe later then.”

Both men focused on their own actions, Sapnap jerking Dream off while he did the same, Dream focused more on Sapnap’s upper half -he’s still not sure what about nipples that got the man so much-.

It wasn’t about winning George at this point (well mostly) both man wanted to hold their ground, for the sake of their egos.

Sapnap worked faster, and soon, he feels Dream crumpling underneath him. He gave a smile, sweat rolling down his face.

“I win.” He says.

Dream is going to come, he knows it, he can feel that familiar build up at his crotch. He thinks back to Sapnap’s slap, the way it had hurt, but more so, the delicious tingle it brought, one that almost pushed him over the edge.

Abruptly, the taller man leans over and bites down on Sapnap’s shoulder, hard.

The man comes with a howl, pulling back from Dream. “Wait!” He cries, flustered.

“It’s too late Sapnap.” The man says, victorious.

Sapnap stumbles as Dream waits away his (almost) climax. He hears the shorter man curse under his breath, yet smiling stupidly at the same time. Sapnap breathes, it takes a while before he can speaks.

“Congrats Dream, never thought you’d scoop onto my level.” Sapnap says, it’s light hearted, he looks annoyed, but not angry.

Dream feels the happiness blossoming on his face, he can’t even remember what he was competing for, all he knows his that he’s beaten Sapnap. That fact starts to settle in.

He puts his hands up as Sapnap rolls his eyes, calling him an idiot.

“I win!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were surprised Dream won, don't be, i was honestly too. i planned for Sapnap to win but in the end my brain took a different path lol if you have any suggestions then feel free to leave them below because i need some.  
> also tips are also highly appreciated!


	4. Sapnap wins instead (Dream x Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap wins instead  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, a commenter asked if i would write an ending for Sapnap winning, this is short, only around 1000 words or so  
> i promise there'll be more DreamNotFound in the next chapter.
> 
> Note: I forgot to mention before but both Sapnap and Dream's real names are used in this chapter, if you feel uncomfortable with that, then i don't recommend that you read this chapter

Sapnap takes a long breath, his head was already quite woozy, he thought he was hiding it well, the way his legs shook under his body, he doesn’t know what about this was getting to him so hard.

He presses Dream’s body further up against the wall, feeling his dick throb in his pants. He wouldn’t admit it but he loved this feeling, that Dream was completely at his mercy. He feels as though someone lit a fire inside of him, a fire that he hadn’t even know existed, he thinks of George, the thought of being about to top him was what drove him, oh, and he guesses there’s Dream too. Sapnap takes a good look at him, he looks good under this light.

His heart is fuzzy, this lovey dovey feeling inside his chest is making him want to throw up. He chuckles softly against Dream’s neck, fighting the urge to bite. “You look good like this Clay,” He feels the man shiver against him, it was funny to see a large man like him try to be so small. Sapnap licks along the man’s neck, brushing his teeth softly against his skin.

“Not any better than you,” Dream gives a shaky laugh, Sapnap wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, or exactly why he was laughing. “ _Nick._ ”

Sapnap was taken aback, he can’t recall a single time the others had used his real name, they’d throw Clay’s real name around occasionally, for the shit and giggles. But Sapnap has never once had the other two speak his real name, and something about the way Dream said it, he feels a tingle up his spine, and warmth pool at his crotch.

Sapnap breathes out against Dream’s neck. “Say that again.” He’s not sure why he’s breathing so hard right now, or why he _wants_ Dream so much.

Dream’s hand move for a second before resting on Sapnap’s head, his finger weaving into the raven locks. “Make me.”

His legs unable to support him any longer, Sapnap takes Dream by the shoulders, dragging him down so that they both laid on the carpeted floor. Sapnap briefly wonders how they would be able to clean up a mess should it be on the carpet. But then with another thought, he realises that this is George’s house and he doesn’t really care.

He lets Dream lay on top of him though, the pressure on his cock right now was delicious, he wishes Dream would grind down, just a _little_ bit harder.

Instead the man bows his head down, pressing a soft kiss to Sapnap’s lips, he can’t supress a grin, it’s almost cute how Dream thinks the kisses will be the thing that gets to him. He lets Dream do that though. Kisses are one thing, but the thought of holding the other man down and leaving love bites all over his pale skin was another, that he found quite endearing.

Part of him wants Dream to bite him so badly, feel the pain and pleasure dance up his spine. He just has to be patient, he tells himself. He’ll get that time soon enough.

Sapnap wonders his hands slowly down Dream’s form, feeling the bumps of his ribs under his fingertips. Until he stops at his crotch. The fabric there is already damp and Sapnap half heartedly wonders how long the other man is going to last. He pulls down the boxers and takes Dream’s member in his hands. It’s a bit larger than what he’s used to but nothing he can’t handle.

He pumps the cock slowly up and down, letting Dream enjoy the sensations he knows is going up his spine. Dream moans softly into his mouth, Sapnap swears he feels George’s eyes on him.

He continues to pump up and down, moving faster in paste he wonders when Dream is going to stop kissing him and touch him the way he is right now. Suddenly, Dream gives one of Sapnap’s nipples a flick, and the man feels the pain and pleasure shock through him, a breathy moan makes its way from his throat. Dream pulls back, admiring his handiwork, like he wasn’t a moaning mess a few seconds ago.

Sapnap jerks Dream off faster now, Dream starts doing to same, but instead of using his hands, he beat over, giving the head of Sapnap’s erect cock a kiss. Or whatever the hell that just was.

Dream gives a quick lick up his cock, it’s so sudden Sapnap thrusts up into Dream’s mouth. He really doesn’t understand why that can feel so good.

The blond doesn’t do a thing, instead massaging the insides of his thighs while giving light kisses.

“Come on Dream, please.” Dream sits up, but doesn’t do anything, he looks at Sapnap with a shit eating grin. The raven haired man almost winces.

“It’s odd, hearing you beg Nick.” Said man’s dick jumps, he feels arousal all over his body.

“Please Dream please,” Sapnap wants to come so bad, a part of him wants to look at George, but he doesn’t, plainly out of embarrassment.

Dream’s eyes twinkle a second, then he leans over and presses yet another kiss to Sapnap’s lips, he almost wants to groan out in irritation. But he doesn’t, the sounds coming from Dream was like no other he’s heard, if it means getting to listen to those sounds for longer, he supposes his climax can wait.

One hand plays with Dream’s dick and balls while his other reaches behind the man, rubbing circles around his hole. Entering would be against the rules, but Sapnap can pretend.

Dream shivers above him, letting out a low groan. Sapnap grins against his lips, Dream pulls back.

He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t stop Sapnap from doing what he is. He presses a kiss to the shorter man’s neck, and Sapnap rolls his eyes, he’ll never understand the man’s obsession with kissing.

He yelps when he feels the bite, a shiver racks his body. His hips thrust up into his hands and Dream’s erection, the action pulling a moan from both of them.

Sapnap continues to play with Dream, enjoying the little gasps he gets out of him.

Dream bites down harder and Sapnap feels the air leave his lungs, “Dream, come on, harder please.”

Dream licks the wound with his tongue. “You’re begging again.”

Sapnap squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t care, I don’t care.” He mutters over, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

This time, the bite is hard enough to break skin, but not deep enough to draw blood, Sapnap moans out loud. One of Dream’s hands move now to jerk off Sapnap, his wrists flicking up and down. Sapnap dances his fingers around Dream’s hole, using his pre cum to slick up the entrance, he’s really careful not to push in, as much as he wants to. He holds himself.

Dream continues his ministrations, bitting down and down while jerking him. He stops at his nipples, then takes one in his mouth, licking and biting.

Sapnap gasps, there’s no preventing it now, he’s going to come. He can feel it pooling at his cock, maybe Dream’s mouth does have a use after all, Sapnap groans, a part of him want to say the safe word, just so Dream stops, that’s a dirty play, he tells himself, plus, the urge to come was already too great.

Suddenly he feels a warm goop hit his stomach, then he climaxes, panting heavily. Sapnap looks down at Dream, laying over Sapnap’s body.

He sees the cum on his chest, he grim yet dizzy look on Dream’s face, then, through his climax, it clicks in his head.

He looks down at the blond man, a shit eating grin on his face.

“So Dream. How does it feel to lose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit messy, i wrote it all in one setting lol


	5. Dream tops George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, i wanted to polish is up before i posted it, this is the only chapter that i've properly edited. It's also the longest chapter out of all the chapters and the one where George finally tells Dream he loves him.  
> I hope you guys enjoy.

George can’t believe his eyes, but when he blinks, he can see the white cum on the floor, Sapnap’s panting figure and Dream with his hands up in the air, cheering and screaming “I win!” at the top of his lungs.

His heart thumps in his chest, a jolt of excitement goes up his spine. He didn’t expect Dream to win, and now that he did, he couldn’t help but feel intrigued, he admits, he was dozing off during their stand off.

The sounds were hot, sure, but the longer he looked, the hornier he got, so he just stopped looking at some point, maybe he’d fallen asleep, he doesn’t remember.

How is that even possible, falling asleep with a boner?

And he’s woken up and now Dream’s won?! Shit, the world was evolving. Dream’s dancing form rushes over, swooping George into a hug, the man’s heart drops, his feet longing to touch the floor again.

Dream’s hardon presses into George’s thighs as the taller man sets him down, a shiver runs through George’s body.

“So George,” Dream starts, his voice soft. “I won.”

“I noticed,” George replies, equally as soft, he’s not sure what he is expecting to get out of this.

Sapnap gives a half-hearted snort from besides them as he places a hand to his head. “You two lovebirds do what you need to.”

Dream looks up from his nuzzling to raise an eyebrow. “Why, you going somewhere?”

The man gives a roll of his eyes, stumbling for the door. “Just to bed, I’m feeling tired.”

George’s brows tighten together, he clicks his tongue. “Are you sure you’re not staying?” He tries to hide the disappointment in his voice. It’s still evident as Sapnap scoffs.

“Just the dopamine, don’t worry,” Sapnap gives a sloppy grin while shooting George a thumbs up. “I’ll be joining you guys tomorrow.”

George’s heart skips at the thought of a ‘tomorrow’, he rolls his eyes, playing it off in his head as just a joke.

Sapnap is on his way out the door before he turns back, “Hey! Don’t look at me like that!” Dream giggles at Sapnap’s slurred words. “You were literally dozing during our play!”

George blushes, there’s a silence as the door clicks close behind Sapnap, when the pitter-patter of feet on wood fades is when Dream speaks.

“Now that that jerk’s gone…” There’s a giggle to Dream’s voice. “So, George?”

The shorter man fakes a confused expression, the goofy look on Dream’s face is enough to make him laugh out loud. Whether it’s from nerves or excitement, he doesn’t know. Dream makes a point of tracing his fingers down George’s sweat pants, he isn’t hard. Yet.

Dream presses down his fingers and George gasps, hand reaching up to cover his mouth, he didn’t think he’d be turned on so quick, even without Sapnap, but this is Dream after all.

“You know?” Dream singsongs, refusing to meet George’s eyes.

George raises a brow, shifting himself upwards to get a better view on Dream, “I don’t know?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question.

Dream looks up, his wavy hair falling in front of his eyes. “I mean call me,” The man pauses, as if waiting for George to finish, when he doesn’t, he sighs. “By my name?”

George gulps, out of the few things he was thinking, he wasn’t expecting that. The minecraftian admits, he likes calling Dream by his real name, it’s like they know each other on a personal level, in game, it’s always been ‘Dream’ this, ‘Dream’ that. This isn’t a game, they aren’t talking through a screen. ‘Clay’ feels right to say and use. George feels closer to Dream, and the fuzzy feeling in his stomach is making his head swirl.

“I didn’t know you liked being called that so much,” George says.

“Me either, just liked it last time you used it.”

The man folds his hands over his stomach, watching as Dream continued rubbing his bulge. “I mean, of course I like it, it’s my real name.”

There’s dark circles under Dream’s eyes, it’s clearer to see in this moonlight. “Do you think you work too hard Dream- Clay?” George asks.

“I don’t know, maybe, where did that come from?” Dream readjusted himself so that he now sat up opposite George.

“Nowhere, just wondering, if you’re tired, we could always just call it a day here and continue tomorrow.” There’s that ‘tomorrow’ again, as if there’s going to be one, George wonders if there is going to be something, if this is going to be something.

He can picture him, Sapnap and Dream in a restaurant, it being dimly lit around them by red lanterns, the pink dust on Sapnap’s cheeks and the lime green of Dream’s hoodie, he would look down and see the sea blue his shirt is. He would feel the smooth wood under his hands, see Sapnap’s grin as he bites into his steak, or Dream’s wheezy laugh when one of them says a funny joke.

He imagens it all in colours, because this is his fantasy, and in his world, he sees all the colours just as clearly as anyone else. He wants to watch the sunsets with Dream, see the rainbows with Sapnap. Sometimes that side of longing becomes too much for George.

“George?” Said man focuses on the figure in front of him through tears. “What is it?”

“Dream? Clay? What are we?” George asks, his voice quivering. “You, me and Sapnap.”

Dream taps a finger to his chin, looking like he’s thinking. George really wished that Sapnap was here right now, he’d have something funny or offensive to say, something to lighten the mood, plus George wants to hear his answer as well. Dream grins as if _he’s_ thought of something funny to say, but upon seeing the deadpan expression on the other’s face, he swallows down whatever joke it was that he was about to tell.

“We’re homies George, best buds, friends for life, and this? This is whatever you want it to be, we could wake up in the morning and forget this ever happened. Or we could go out, 3 way, I don’t know. If you really want, we could go wake up Sapnap right now.”

It takes George a second to process all this, then he shakes his head. “No, let him sleep, I was just…” He trails off.

“Look George,” Dream takes his shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet. “Let’s figure this out on the way, let’s focus on now, I mean, if you still want to do it.”

George pulls Dream into a kiss, it’s a soft one, just a brush of the lips. It ends way too soon. “How do you want us to do this George?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before,” the words leave as a whisper from his mouth.

There’s pause and Dream whispers something, too soft for George to pick up.

“What?”

“I said,” He takes a breath, “It’s my first time too.”

George’s eyes widen. “Really?!”

Dream blushes. “Yeah.”

“You hid it so well, I thought-”

Dream rubs his nape.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

George pushes Dream away softly, trying to figure out how this is going to work. Dream scoffs.

“This doesn’t have to be complicated, let’s just do it normally,” He grins at the look on George’s face. “You know? Keep it vanilla, it doesn’t have to be boring.”

“What do you mean normally? We’re both men!”

Dream’s wheezy yet contagious laugh echoes across the room. “No no, I mean, it’s how sex it meant to be done, like a dick goes inside a hole, right?” He mimics the actions with his hands, a heartful grin on his face. “It’s not like we’re using toys or playing out any fantasies.” Honestly at this point to George, this seemed like a fantasy.

George scrunches his face, smiling. He gives Dream a look. “Are you seeing what you’re doing right now?!”

Dream drops his hands to his side, moving back to press his back against the hand rest on the couch opposite George. “Alright, let’s start. George, go back into that position you were in when Sapnap was fi-“

“Okay okay!” George exclaims, not wanting to hear those words come out of Dream’s mouth. He lays his head on the arm rest, his legs on each side of Dream. The man grabs at the sweat pants, before moving to loosen the rope at the front. George runs a hand through his sweat soaked hair. “Could you be any slower?”

The pants are ripped off, George isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to that rush of cold air. He feels a pair of fingers press up against his entrance. “Where did Sapnap leave the lube?”

George breathes in just to let it out as a long sigh. “Just spit.”

“What do you mean ‘just spit’? Do you know how much that’s going to hurt?”

“I don’t care.”

There’s a silence from Dream’s end. “Okay, but when I enter we are using the lube.”

George feels like rolling his eyes again. “Alright chief.” He feels Dream shiver under him.

Finger enter him, it’s one, then two, both slowly pumping in and out of him, it doesn’t burn, not until Dream starts adding a 3rd one. He hears Dream spit again.

“Does that hurt George?”

“No.”

Dream continues, George can’t say it’s pleasurable, but it’s not uncomfortable either, part of him is wondering why people like doing this so much. He’s waiting for the part where it gets good.

The taller man adds a forth finger, his eyes dart back and forth from George’s face to his fingers, part of him wants to reach out and grasp the man’s dick, but he knows that would result in this round ending way faster than he wanted it to.

He loves the way George is panting, soft moans between almost every breath. “You’re beautiful George,” Dream says, smiling happily.

George’s eyes burst open. “Where did _that_ come from?”

“My heart George, I want to make love to you,” The man instantly flusters, bringing a hand to cover his face. Dream realises the words that’s come out of his mouth, he looks down, blushing as well.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”

“Yeah, I mean, I love you George.”

George stops, his whole body tensing. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. “…Me too Clay. I want to say it to you. And Sapnap, I own him it too.”

Dream’s mouth open to form an ‘o’. “But you can’t?”

George’s voice trembles. “Doesn’t mean I don’t feel it, it just… feels weird to say out loud… but… You guys are the world to me.”

Dream takes this for an answer, but George doesn’t seem to, he thinks this over, tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to say it.” Dream and Sapnap seemed to always use those three words. He hears himself saying it inside his head, but never out loud. Their fans would often say the same to him, over and over, and most time, he could respond with nothing but a small ‘Thank you’.

Abruptly, George’s body jolts up, Dream stops dead in his tracks, thinking he’s done something wrong. Until he hears the long moan George lets out. George takes a second to collect himself, trying not to come then and there.

“Do that again Clay,” George breathes. He feels a weight move on his feet as Dream shuffles, getting into a better position he assumes. Dream adds another finger, George has lost count now, Dream ups the paste, George brings his legs closer to his chest as he curls his body. At some point Dream spits again.

George can feel the stretch, it’s not painful but it’s a stretch. Dream doesn’t hit that spot each time, but the times he does, George feels a shaky moan leave his lips as he grinds down on the fingers.

Dream keeps pumping his fingers, he has four in right now. This had to be enough, he scissored and everything, George didn’t look or sound like he was in pain. He wants to make sure. “George?”

“…Yeah?”

“Let me know if it hurts okay?” He whispers the words, but it’s loud enough for George to hear.

“Alright.”

Dream continues pumping, he’s not going fast on George, he doesn’t think. He’s not trying to hit that spot either, just open George up enough so that he can fit. Dream blushes at the thought. Suddenly his fingers thrust a bit too deep, curl a bit too much, he feels George push down on them, letting out a moan that echoes off the walls. Dream stops a second, his pants getting just a bit tighter, god how he just wants to hold the man down and fuck into him.

Patience. He tells himself, it’s the way to win everything. Most of the time manhunt, but this time, George.

George lets out a whine when Dream finally removes him fingers, it clicks to the man what’s coming and he closes his mouth. Dream reaches over him, running through the drawers. George rubs his hands along the man’s bare chest, feeling the bumps of his ribs. He’s reaching up to fiddle with his nipples when the man speaks.

“Alright, found it,” He hears a cap clicking open. “Shit, how much did Sapnap use?”

George feels a smile light up his face as he listens to Dream thumping the bottle vigorously onto his palm. There’s a yelp from the man.

“Fuck! It’s cold!”

George rolls his eyes for the 100th time that night. There’s just squishing for a while, George opens his eyes, he’s met with a grinning Dream.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” George asks.

“You look nice,” Dream’s eyes glister and cloud with lust.

George give him a confused glare. “Thanks?”

“I’ll miss you when I’m have to leave.”

George opens his mouth to speak when he feels something warm and very large press at his hole. He sucks in a breath. “Then don’t.”

Slowly. _Slowly,_ Dream inches forwards. It burns, but not anything George can’t handle. It’s much smoother than he had expected that’s all.

“What do you mean?”

George gasps as Dream slides further in. “Just don’t. You, me, Sapnap, we could just stay here.”

Dream’s hair tickles his cheek as he enters George fully, the pressure around his cock is delightful, tight in all the right ways.

“Patches,” Dream groans. “What about Patches?”

Dream hears George snort from underneath him. “We’re having sex and you’re thinking of a cat?” The shorter man won’t lie to himself, it’s satisfying having the whole of Dream fit inside him. Maybe talking will take his mind off it. But it hurts, it’s not like the burning from before, it hurts and George knows he needs time to adjust to it. “Clay, wai-“

“I’ll grab him and I’ll be on my way back here,” His eyes focus on the moon outside the window, the clouds around it. “He might even like it here better.” He’s still stationed inside George, the feeling is so good, he wants to drown in it. Without giving it more than ‘a few seconds’ Dream thrusts, it starts as a light shuffle before he thrusts, the pleasure moves from his crotch up to the rest of his body, making him tremble. “There’s more room.” He’s head is foggy, he couldn’t feel anything but pleasure. “You have a garden near here too.”

Dream pants heavily, already feeling terribly close to coming, when he stops. The silence is deafening. “George?” His eyes clear. To his shock, George is trembling, hands in his hair. He has his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks. Dream’s heart drops to his chest.

He wants to lean over, press kisses to George’s cheeks, tell him he’s sorry, that it’s okay, and not to cry. But he doesn’t, in fear of hurting him more. Dream stays still inside George.

“I’m sorry George,” Dream still is sure not to move as he reaches forwards to rub away the tears. “Please don’t cry. Does it hurt? I’m sorry George.”

He runs a hand through George’s somewhat matted hair. The man takes a long shaky breath before speaking.

“Don’t do that again Clay,” The shaky tone of his voice is what hurts Dream the most. When he’s sure George is okay, he leans forwards to press kisses to the man’s cheek. “Wait next time.”

“I know, I will, I’m sorry George,” Dream feels close to crying himself. “Don’t forget, you always have the safe word with you, if you really need to, use it George.”

The man slowly nods. “Go now Dream, Clay, but slower, please.”

Dream is scared to move at first, but he gets the hint, he rolls his hips, hands moving down to grasp at the other man’s dick, it’s softened a bit from the rough thrusts but Dream gets him fully erect with just a few strokes.

Soon George is a panting mess again. Dream explores his boundaries, leaning down to press occasional kisses to the man’s forehead, cheeks and nose. George giggles at them, loving the way Dream’s hands feel on him.

The taller man lies down, forcing George to pull himself up, he reckons he should go easier on his back.

George gets up with a grunt, it’s a second before he adjusts himself so that he saddles the taller man. “Alright George,” Dream says with a toothy grin. “It’s all you now, you’re in control.”

The man looks appealed by those words, a flaming blush on his cheeks. Dream resists all his urges to thrust up into George, letting the man move at his own pace.

George does just this. Using his hands he pushes himself up, then slowly down again. George does this again, from a different angle, he’s trying to find that spot inside him again. He grunts, he likes the feeling of being full, the person being Dream just added to the pleasure.

It’s trial and error, until feels it one thrust, the spot that sends pleasure all through out his body, George unintentionally tightens around Dream, bringing a harsh, ‘ _Fuck!’_ out of the man.

A pair of hands grab Dream’s, placing them onto his hips. Dream raises an eyebrow.

“Come on _Dream._ Do _something._ ”

Dream scoff, it’s as if George was challenging him.

His hands tighten, hard enough to bruise. He lifts George up, thrusting up while bringing him down. He knows his hit the right spot when the smaller man groans.

George continues thrusting up and down, Dream scanning for any signs of pain in the man’s voice or body, he relaxes when he finds none. Both men moved more purposefully now, both grabbed onto whatever they could, George used the couch’s backrest as a means of pushing him up and down faster, trying to keep up with the faster pace that Dream seemed to always set.

Dream’s hands stayed on the other man’s hips, he thrust up, keeping in time with the thrusts down George made.

The man loves how it has a rhythm, thrust up companied by a thrust down, Dream grunts.

“Fuck George, why are you so hot?” The question was rhetorical but George grins nevertheless. Dream gave a particularly rough thrust, aimed perfectly for his prostate. George lets out a loud moan, Dream feels his confidence threaten to show itself.

The air was filled with the moans of both men, overlapping again and again. George’s high and whiney while Dream’s were deeper grunts, often accompanied with a sharp ‘Fuck’.

“Fuck Clay!” George cries out, “Fuck that’s really good.” Dream couldn’t tell if he was just plainly sobbing at this point, or begging, he likes the sound of both. His confidence shows as a smirk on his face, the idea that he, yes he. Clay. Was able to make someone as well behaved as George curse and wither around him. All this simulation was beyond arousing.

He was close, very close, Dream bites his lip, slowing the pace. He’s begging himself not to come this early. George pants hard, sweat dripping from his brow, he rests his hand on the couch, still keeping up the badly coordinated thrusts.

George knew the sex would be good, he had just never expected it to be _this_ good. Every thrust, George sees stars, he keeps at it though, the pleasure is too good, drowning him under its waves. He feels Dream’s hands move down his thighs, caressing and pinching the skin there, George lets out a particularly loud moan. He hears a thump on the wall, perhaps its an angry neighbour, or maybe Sapnap. The possibility occurs to George, he hears a muffled. “You guys are so fucking loud!” From the walls. He doesn’t care. He’s too deep in this to stop now.

“Ahhh, Clay! That’s so good!” He almost wants to scream, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Dream props his head further back along the couch, now having full sight of George and his glory. George keeps grinding himself down, Dream laughs a bit at the sight. “Bet.”

Dream feels the warmth pool at his stomach, he’s going to come and he knows it, his grip on George tighten even more as he lifts up the man and drops him.

“George! I’m going to come!” Dream grits his teeth, hoping to hold it in for just a bit longer.

“M-Me too Clay!” George looks to Dream through lust filled eyes, he sees those large green orbs look up at him, pleasure written all across his face. George holds it in, he’s waiting for Dream to come first. George curls his toes, counting the thrusts until his orgasm arrived.

One… two… three…. Damn he’s going to lose count soon.

Dream wonders why George isn’t moving, he has his hand around his own cock, pumping at the same paste the two were moving in. A question pops into the blond’s head. “Can I…” He trails off hoping George would get the hint.

“Come inside? Go for it.”

Dream gulps, like he’s just been handed a really big responsibility.

George feels it, his toes curl and he tightens around the other man. He orgasms, the pleasure washing over his body as the knot in his stomach untangles. That was the best feeling.

Dream moans at the tightness that was suddenly around his cock, he holds George’s hips down, then he climaxes, the feeling is one of the admittedly best things he’s ever felt in his life.

After waiting this long for it, it was damn while worth it, Dream had never had a better climax in his life. He rolls his hips, riding out his orgasm.

Both men sit there, panting, until Dream slides himself out of George, rolling to the side to make room for the man. George presses in for a kiss.

“That was amazing,” Dream sighs, closing his eyes. “I love you George.” Dream loves the way George’s body presses into his, it’s then that he wants to stay here, forever. He regrets buying a plane ticket back home.

George doesn’t say a word, moving closer so he didn’t roll off the edge, he raps Dream in a tight, manly hug. Dream opens his eyes, looking to the smaller man. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Dream teases. George opens his mouth, but instead nods.

Dream gives a light ‘heh’ every bone in his body aches, and he longs to have a good night of sleep, George himself looks tired too, Dream feels something inside him for the man. The blond forces himself to sit up and reach over for the blanket Sapnap used, he was so tired. But he’s doing this for George, because he loves him.

He covers them both with the blanket, they probably could do without it but it’s the thought that counts. Dream shuts his eyes, giving George one last kiss to his forehead.

“Clay?” George says suddenly. Said man doesn’t open his eyes, instead letting a smile blossom on his face.

“Yes George?”

“I-“ George takes a deep breath, he’s thinking about this, carefully, how much he wants Dream to know this. How much he wants to be able to say thing without being so scared. He feels it in his heart, because it’s true. He has to tell it to Sapnap is the morning as well, before he and Dream both head back to the US.

“I love you Clay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap just straight up left lmao, i wanted to write a chapter featuring just Dream and George. But if you guys want to see anything else, like Sapnap joins or Sapnap tops Dream or even one of the other mcytt, pretty much anything else is welcome. it doesn't have to be smut.  
> i'm just all out of writing ideas so anything you guys give me will be a great help!


	6. You Left Me (Light Dream x George TW Suicide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note that this chapter is not connected to the first 5 chapters  
> George dies and Dream is in denial about the whole thing, this leads to him waking up in a wonderland, where he tries to bury everything under, but the truth is always going to show.
> 
> (This chapter is heavily based of a game called You Left Me. Named after it too. i really recommend playing it if you can. Most of the plot points of this chapter came from that game!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains reference and actual suicide. Please don't read it if you are sensitive!!! It also contains references to Dream's IRL gf Sam (I know they've broken up but she still appears in this chapter.)  
> I have no hate towards anyone in this chapter, this was written for the pure sake of writing.
> 
> I'm planning to edit this tomorrow when i wake up, so sorry if you're reading it right now, as if you're seeing this note, it's probs unedited. Also sorry if things seem all over the place with this chapter.

Dream’s head hurts, everything is swirling around him, his bones ache, he stands up, muscles popping. He looks around, colours are swirling, blues, greens, purples, reds. Colours he did not even know the name for, he remembers a time when these colours meant much to him.

But not now, now he just likes the bubbly feeling they make in his stomach. His legs properly support him underneath him.

There is no moon in this night sky, no moon, sun or stars. Not even clouds, Dream did not care, he could not remember a time where there had even been clouds in the sky.

He knows this is not his house. It is in a way, but it is missing something, something that makes it homely, he feels empty.

There must be a way out.

He sees his bed. Dream runs his hands along the smooth sheets, they are a light colour, soft under his fingers.

He’s hurting and he knows it, but what is hurting him? There is a cat on the bed, it has dark fur, Dream bends down.

A smile touches his features when the cat purrs at his touch. The fur feels damp under his fingertips.

Dream breathes in and out. The cat looks at him, he pats it. Its face is blurry, he remembers this cat, but not its name or what it looks like. He sees the dark and light blend of colours it is. This sucked, he can’t even remember his own name.

He remembers how he got here though, he remembers staying in bed, not coming out for days. Why didn’t he come out?

It doesn’t matter, he remembers crying, he remembers crying a lot, the tears soaking down his pillow. And the cat. Right, that’s what the wetness is, tears.

He remembers the pain in his stomach, his body crying out for food, he had stood up and then collapsed, his vision going black.

He sighs, he looks at the cat, he’s not really here, this is all just a dream.

Dream?

Dream.

That was his name, Dream, something like that, it didn’t feel right on his tongue.

The cat now, he can’t remember its name. He likes the way its paws grab at his fingers and the soft meows it gives when he touches its head.

“P-P” It’s something like that, p something. He focuses on the cat, its colours, shape, size.

Its fur was still damp, wet in patches.

Patches.

“Patches,” He says with a smile. “Patches you naughty cat.” He doesn’t know what the words mean but it feels right. He feels good. He moves on.

There are some words on a note here, Dream squints. He can see the letters, but he doesn’t know what they mean, he smiles suddenly. He feels the smooth flow of the ink under his pen, the tight grip he would keep on it.

He enjoyed writing, but the memories were distant, like something buried away from his childhood. He tries to read it.

The words form slowly, inside his mind more than anything, he reads them out loud.

“cant believe i met dream whilst working on the space rockets at nasa. crazy how the world works!” His brow scrunches, space? Nasa? He knows what they are. Well, he should. He’s not remembering, he touches his head. It comes away with blood.

He hasn’t been drinking. He doesn’t remember drinking, he supposes that’s what a drunk person would think. He probably just hit his head as he fell.

“Goodbye Patches,” The words leave his mouth, the cat doesn’t make a sound behind him.

There’s a hoodie on the door, it’s a light colour, like the sky, there’s a long shape, the crimson colour surrounding words.

Dream likes the feel and smell of it, so he takes it.

There’s grass under his bare feet, the ticklish sensation sending shivers up his spine, a wave of nostalgia hits him when he sees the colours, each one a knife through his body.

The colours, spread out all across the meadow, the reds, pinks, green and deep blues. The nostalgia hurts, it makes him want to bend over and throw up, he sees a tall tree in the distance, the cherry blossoms falling around it, the hill that gave Dream a perfect view.

His eyes tear up, this is something he’s always wanted. The colours are intoxicating, pushing him down and drowning him. It doesn’t hurt, he almost wants this to happen to him. To drown in a sea of colours, and memories he couldn’t _quite_ grip.

But he doesn’t.

He walks on, towards the tree, he walks and walks and walks. It’s a patten, one foot in front of the other, on the corner of his eye, he sees a pair of glasses underneath him, they sparkle in the afternoon sun.

Dream paid them no attention, his body didn’t stop walking.

There’s a crunch under his feet as the glasses shatter.

The colours fade, the reds blending in the greens. The limes become yellow, purples dancing with blues, pinks fading to grey. Everything looks dull. _Dead._ Dream keeps on.

There must be an end to this field, so he keeps on. Hours pass and there is nothing. The tree is as far away as it once was.

He stops, he thinks.

He thinks of reason, there much be a _reason_ why the world is like this. And then it occurs to him, the _colours._ He turns, those glasses were important, although he doesn’t know why. They must help him provide.

Just as he thinks that, the world becomes vibrant around him, it changes.

There’s large blue flowers blossoming around him, cornflowers. Dream smiles, a favourite.

His eyes sparkle with the light, he puts an arm over his face. Harsh wind laps at his arms and legs, forcing him back.

Through the peek of his arm, he catches 2 words, **England-Florida**. He frowns, ‘they’re places’. A voice in his head tells him, he doesn’t know where they are or what they look like, he doesn’t even know which one he’s at.

He wants to punch himself, he doesn’t know anything.

Dream watches the plane take off, the wheels kicking dust and air into his face, he steps back, covering his mouth and nose with the bright blue hoodie.

The man listens to the pitter patter of his feet on the now floor of the plane, he tries to keep a low profile. Dream isn’t scared of socialising, but just of the height he is at, he doesn’t like the way the floor trembles under him, or the butterflies that twist their way into his stomach every now and then.

Right now he’s tired, but he’s heading for the bathroom, he wants to fix his hair.

Thank god, there is a mirror inside here, the bathrooms scare him a lot more than the long hall of people do, he checks himself out in the mirror.

Dream has dirty blond hair, green eyes and… he punches himself. It makes contact with his face, he pulls his hand back, blood from his nose pitters down onto the sink. He scrunches his nose, _ew, gross._ He rubs a hand over the smooth yet bloody skin on his face, freckles. He has freckles, how did he not know that?

‘This isn’t Dream’, the thought hits him like a train, the mirror shatters with a bang, Dream finds himself jumping back. ‘He isn’t Dream.’

His hands fumble for a homeless piece of glass, he holds it to the light. He’s as he saw before, blond hair, green eyes, freckles.

Dream feels a throb rack at his throat. His name… it’s Clay. How could he have gotten something as simple as that wrong? He’s not Dream. He will never be the ‘Dream’ that so many seemed to see in him. Dream doesn’t exist in real life, only in his mind.

Clay drops the blood soaked shard, his hand stings. He runs out from the bathroom, he _needs_ his mask, he wants his mask. That way, he can be ‘Dream’ again. He wants to be Dream again.

A harsh grip on his shoulder stops him. A grinning nurse, he sees her though tear covered eyes.

“Sir, sit down,” She says, the grin still plastered onto her face, Clay sees tears drip down her face. “What is the matter, you look sad.”

Clay stares, dumbfounded, her voice is echoing a million times inside his mind, like she’s everywhere. “Here, these will help you be happy.”

Clay sees the bottle in her hands, it’s got a few pills in it, there’s a label with a smiley face on the front. He trusts her.

He takes the pills from her hands, ‘these will help you be happy’. Those words echo plenty a times in his head. Clay opens the lid. The pills are a bright yellow, even they have smiley faces on the front. He tips one into his hands.

He stops and thinks. These help me be happy. I want to be happy. He tips a few more to his palm, the more he takes, the happier he’ll be…

Right?

They are so close to slipping into his mouth when he sees the nurse again, her hair, the way see has it tied back into a bun, and her eyes, the twinkle in them.

All the pills fall to the floor around Clay’s feet. “Sam?!” The woman just looks at him as he crumbles in shock.

“What’s wrong Clay, they’ll help you…” She has another bottle, they are the same, but more vibrant, more intoxicating.

Clay puts his hands over his ears, eyes darting in search of a way out. “No! No Sam I won’t take them!”

There’s no way out, Clay realises, Sam is still talking over him, encouraging him more and more to touch the pills, take them, Clay falls to his knees, curling himself into a ball.

“No. No. No…” He mutters and cries over and over again, until finally, all the voices fade and it feels like there’s no one around him.

He opens his eyes. His mask is in front of him. The butterflies in his stomach vanish. Clay grabs the mask and ties it once more around his face.

“Dream?” A soft voice circles around him, Dream sits up, wary. “Is that you?”

Dream feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He looks up at the shorter man. His un-ironed blue shirt drapes over his shoulders, one size to big.

He has his goggles pushed over his eyes, brown hair tangling around it.

Dream can’t bring himself to say a word. “How have you been Dream?” His voice is like singing to Dream’s ears. The man lets out a sob.

“What’s wrong Dream? You sound sad.” George reaches out blindly, Dream stretches his hand, his fingertips just brush George’s.

“I’m okay George,” the man responds.

George smiles. “That good Dream. I’m about to go on my flight, it’s going to be 9 long hours Dream.” George says with an eye roll under his goggles. “How boring, but I can’t wait to see you Dream.”

Dream smiles, he feels butterflies in his stomach. “Me too George… I love you.”

The blue man gives the largest grin. “Me too Dream… I love you.”

There’s a blinding flash.

“George!” Dream looks around. “George?”

A bright array of flowers catches his eyes. There’s a cleanly tied noose over the grave. He bends down, he can’t read the words carved onto the grave. But there must be flowers of all kind here. There’s so many colours.

The noose extends high into the sky, Dream cannot see the top of where it starts. But he guesses that doesn’t matter.

Dream feels bad for this family, hell, it much hurt to lose someone so close to you, that’s a kind of pain he would never wish on anyone. He stands.

Somewhere deep inside of him, there’s an urge to grab that rope, to grab it and rap it around his neck, but Dream shakes his head, that’s a thought, and thoughts stay thoughts.

After all, he has a lot to look forward to, namely George, he can’t wait to see him. Touch him, kiss him, tell him he loves him. And to do it all in person.

He continues to walk down the pathway of flowers and graves. He tries to think of things relating to George.

He remembers meeting him once in person, that means this time is the second time. That doesn’t make Dream any less excited.

George and him always talked between a screen, hours each time everyday. Dream vividly recalls the longing of wanting to touch the man, those late night conversations they always had, falling asleep on call.

Dream feels a wave of nostalgia hit him.

There was a time when George had stopped talking to him, Dream had called, again and again and again. Finally, the man had picked up.

Dream had cried out in joy, but George looked so down.

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked. “You look sad.”

“I’m just tired,” George replied, “I should be heading off to bed…”

The call ended there.

Dream couldn’t help but feel they talked less and less over the days. George rarely picked up, and when he did. He looked so tired. Puffy bags under his eyes.

George always wore his hoodie on their calls, its long sleeves covering his arms. When Dream had asked why he looked so tired. He stopped showing his face altogether. That hurt, really bad. He asked if he was okay, so many times.

Dream always picked up the little things, like how he always seemed to sound more tired and out of it every time they talked. When he said this, George stopped.

He stopped talking all together, the most Dream would get a day was one or two texts out of him.

He knows now, it was him who had booked the ticket to see George not the other way around. He was so worried for the man.

Dream struggles to remember what happened after that. Maybe it’s still happening, maybe he is on his way to sees George right now.

Suddenly a gravestone blocks his path, there’s bright blue cornflowers scattered all around it. Something familiar strikes him in the heart.

Dream feels a knife stab through his heart, he collapses to his knees, his own tears patters the soil.

“I remember now,” The words come freely from his mouth. “I remember everything, I opened the doors to your house that day. I remember thinking you were an idiot George, for leaving your door open like that. The lights were on but no body was home. I called you name so many times George, but you didn’t answer. I rushed the house looking for you, I thought you were in trouble.

I’ll never forget what I saw.” Shivers run down Dream, “Blood, the bright red, it was every where in the bathroom, the smell of metal in the air.” Dream was sobbing at this point, words shaking from his mouth. “I-I remember grabbing you George, I remember the blood was still warm on my hands. Are you alive? I asked that over and over. Then it became a plea, I was _begging_ for you to be alive, but you weren’t, they were too late, and I was too late.”

Dream bows his head, the gravestone read **George Henry Davidson. November 1, 1996- August 21 2020.**

“I’m sorry,” the words come as a whisper, lost in the wind.

“I miss you more and more as the days pass, you left me George. I don’t blame you. But I miss you so much.” Dream chokes on his tears. “I wish I could see your smile again. I miss everything. I wish I could join you.”

‘You can.’ A voice inside his head tells him, there’s a knife in his hands, a blade sharpened for a reason. Dream takes it, there’s nothing he want more in this world that to join George. Everyday he wakes up, looks to the sky, and wonders if he’d ever see the man again, he wonders if he could join him.

There’s a chance now, and Dream isn’t missing out on it. He takes the blade. Places it to his neck. He takes a long breath, and thinks of George. Dream pushes down, dragging the blade across his throat.

\----

Alternative happier ending. (Not really happier, just one where Dream survives.)

Dream takes another breath, then another, he still feels his neck throbbing where the knife touches it. He drops it, there’s something in that want to live. To push on.

It’s what George would have wanted. The blade chatters to the floor. Dream steps forwards and hugs the grave, using his sleeve to clear his eyes of tears. “I miss you George. But I’m going to continue to live, I know it’s what you would have wanted.”

He lets out a long sigh, he rests his head on the grave… and shuts his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke this in one setting and i'm too tired to edit it now lol. I've never been good at writing this kind of stuff. Please don't feel hurt by this chapter, i wish everyone that reads this the best.
> 
> i plan to add an explanation to this chapter later since not much makes sense, you could try to guess tho. But yeah, if you want an explanation, look out for that.


	7. Explanation of the chapter before this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going through what the last chapter was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter cover some dark topics, this isn't a oneshot, it's just going thought the last chapter, feel free to skip this if you don't care about the last chapter or what happens.
> 
> I have no idea how a fic on smut turned to this.  
> (There's going to be more smut fics in the future, i promise, but right now, i just need to cover this.)

Explanation on the last chapter.

Before I start explaining, I want to say I’m sorry for the confusion I basically brought upon everyone with the latest chapter. Me and another commenter has chatted about their idea and I thought it was endearing.

We went though it and had all the ideas and shit down, in my head, I knew exactly what was happening. When I wrote it, I only wrote it way I wanted. I really didn’t think about how the readers would see it, which is why it ended up being so confusing.

This is going to be pretty straight forward, and I’ll try to explain the plot as clearly as I can.

(please don’t be upset at anything said in this chapter, at the end of the day, this is just a fictional piece, and you don’t have to take anything seriously if you don’t want to. But this does cover some topics that should be taken seriously.)

\---

Before the story starts, George dies, that’s the original plan of the oneshot, George had passed away before the chapter even starts.

At the start, Dream wakes up in a place that he says at some point is his home, but also isn’t. It actually is his house, but it’s all inside his head. The whole setting of this chapter takes place inside his head.

He also states he can see colours, but doesn’t know what they are called. His mind is in a pretty foggy place, that’s because he’s on the edge or death, or rather between the edges of living, and death. I’ll elaborate on this in a second.

Dream says that he remembers a time when colours had meant so much to him. That’s because George was colourblind and he cared a lot about the man being able to properly see the colours he did.

Before George had died, he and Dream were very close (like he’d always been), you could even say Dream liked him.

He remembers nothing in this new world because he’s in denial, there’s that part of him that just refuses to believe any of this happened, he refuses to believe that George had passed away and left him alone in the world with nothing but a cat. That’s why he is so bubbly, he looks at the colours for what they are, not all the pain and memories they must bring.

The part where it says ‘His legs properly support him underneath him.’ That was because before he came into this wonderland, he was grieving George’s death, he stayed inside all the time (goes with the fact he says he didn’t remember a time where there had been clouds in the sky, because he hadn’t gone outside), namely in bed, not eating, not sleeping, just crying.

When he’d suddenly got up one day, his legs couldn’t support him and he trips, which is why he’d end up coming into this world he’s in.

In a way, he’s choosing if he really wants to live or not.

His first instinct is to get out of this place, and he does this by remembering.

Dream sees Patches siting on his bed (That cat is Patches if it isn’t obvious enough, if you don’t know who Patches is, he’s the mvp of the Dream Team) He doesn’t remember this cat, because he’d been in bed for so long, he hadn’t taken care of him, in this world George gave Dream Patches.

And Dream just wants to forget everything.

After he remembers who the cat is, (and himself) his mind gets a bit clearer.

He then sees a note. He thinks about how he likes writing (as said by the real Dream on his Twitter) and on the note is “cant believe i met dream whilst working on the space rockets at nasa. crazy how the world works!”

That is just something IRL George once said on Twitter, it adds nothing to the story I’ll be honest, just something I wanted to throw in.

Dream grabs George’s hoodie from the door, saying bye to Patches on the way. There’s nothing special about the hoodie, it’s just George’s hoodie.

There a field before Dream, it’s pretty and all in colours. It’s there because it’s always been Dream’s wish for him and George to see a field of flowers together (With George seeing all the colours clearly.)

There’s a pair of glasses on the floor, if you don’t follow GeorgeNotFound, he recently posted a video of him trying on colourblind glasses. They help him see colours. Those glasses are the same pair in the book. Dream pays no attention to them and crushes them with his shoes. (I know he was bare feet a second ago but please bare with me, everyone makes mistakes.)

Everything becomes how George sees it.

Dream at some point figures this out, and that he needs to go back for those glasses, as soon as he realises that he can continue.

I just realised it says ‘They must help him provide.’ I meant proceed, I don’t know I messed that up.

Then there’s giant cornflowers. Dream smiles and thinks ‘a favourite’ it’s George’s favourite not his. George likes them because they are such a bright blue.

Dream is at the airport, this is his wish of wanting to see George in person. The sign reads England to Florida, (that’s where George and Dream live. George lives in England while Dream lives in Florida)

Dream is then on the airplane. He said once IRL he was scared of height, he’s still scared in this world.

For whatever reason he wants to fix his hair, understandable, he heads to the bathroom.

Seeing himself in a way scares him. He’s so used to hiding his identity behind a mask, he doesn’t even know who he is at this point, and George’s death seemed to make him cover up his identity even more.

Sometimes when there’s a lot happening with your mental health, you begin to question who you really are. That’s what’s happening to Dream here.

He’s not this try hard player people seem to see him as, he’s not loud in person, he’s not scary in person, he’s just… Clay.

Dream is this mask he hides himself with, that’s the thing, there is no Dream, there’s just Clay. I don’t mean to make this sound all deep and stuff but that’s what’s happening. (And for the sake of it, we’re just going to call him Dream.)

Dream is called Clay then (in the story). Dream is looking for his mask, because he doesn’t want to be Clay. It’s not that he hates this ‘Clay’ he just associate Clay with painful memories (like losing George) and he wants to be someone who’s carefree and has no worries.

Which is why he’s looking for his mask. He wants to be Dream again, this funny, go lucky guy everyone loves.

He’s stopped by a nurse, who offers his these ‘happy pills’ somethings that will make him happy. I don’t want to go into taking drugs for happiness, because, well, I just don’t understand it fully, as in, I don’t understand how exactly they make you feel or if they can even get you a real feeling of happiness. I don’t want to guess on something I don’t understand.

He trusts her and goes to take the pills.

Last second he notices, that it’s Sam. Sam is Dream’s ex gf.

I didn’t want to go on about Sam in the chapter, because if you follow Dream, you’ll know how uncomfortable that topic makes him.

I promised I’d explain this well, so I will, but briefly. And I say this, with no hate whatsoever towards Sam.

Sam cheated on Dream and Dream drops the pills because you never trust a cheater or liar.

He curls up into a ball. Of course the relationship with Sam overall must be a happy memory, but with how it ended, it turns everything to a bad.

Dream gets his mask and is referred to as Dream once again in the chapter. He sees George, where they make a promise to see each other after their flight. Dream feels like he hasn’t seen George in years.

The first thing Dream sees when everything clears is flowers. First they are around a noose.

This is the part I really didn’t want to have to talk about. There’s a part of Dream that wants to take his own life, its not that he felt this way before George died, because he didn’t. It’s just feels like he’s be depressed for so long. Before George died, he was happy. George was the one struggling.

He doesn’t take his life because he wants to see George again. He thinks he’s going to see George after his flight lands. That’s just his mind messing with him. He continues down the grave yard. Feeling somewhat excited about seeing George.

It’s then he remembers, George being down recently, them not talking. And how he booked a ticket to see George, he remembers his plane already landed and he had already seen George.

I really don’t know how to put the next part, Dream remembers George took his own life, he stops at a gravestone, scattered with cornflowers.

That’s George’s gravestone, that’s when Dream remembers everything, and then… that’s it.

He falls in front of the grave and tells George everything. That’s when he gets the option to take his own life.

He’s not really doing that. He’s just deciding if he has the will in him to live or not.

His real body is at home.

He’s passed out somewhere on the floor, Patches crying over him.

He’s choosing if he has the willpower to live or not, if he did… do it... in the wonderland, he would be choosing to give up on living and in a way, finally join George. Then his real body wouldn’t wake up.

But if he didn’t take his life, he’s choosing to continue to live, without George, after that, I’d image his passed out body would stumble up and tell Patches that he is okay.

\---

That’s all, I hope I explained it well enough, if I didn’t, I’m sorry and hit me with any questions you have. I don’t claim to know or fully understand everything I covered in this chapter, because I don’t, everyone has their own problems and pains they have to go through. Having a friend pass is the worse, and I can say this from heart, it’s corny and everyone says it, but it’s not your fault, it’s noone’s fault.

Especially if it’s by suicide, there always going to be a part of you that wonders if you could have done something. Some times people do feel these things, and I guess the most important thing is to just understand each other. I’m not saying you have to understand exactly how they feel because that’s not going to be possible. We all feel pain differently and we all cope differently.

Depression never fully goes away, you just need to learn how to cope with it properly.

Now, I’m no expert so everything I’ve said right now could be utter bs. But yeah, that’s the explanation to the last chapter.

How did a small smut fic get to this?

On a happier note, I’m working on the next oneshot, which happens to be a Wilbur x Dream. I’m a pretty slow writer so you guys will be pretty lucky if I get it out by next week XD. (Ps, it’s probably going to contain smut, everyone likes that right? Jk, but yeah, I’m not self promoting I’m just informing you of the soon to come chapter)

On another note, if you do ever want to talk about any problems that you have or pains you feel, I am here, my username may look like an 8 year old thought it up but I promise you, I’m not an 8 year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited, or slightly edited, i didn't mean to make this as long as it is now, that's my bad. but thank you for listening to me ramble for 2000 words.
> 
> i hope chapter 6 makes a little more sense now ;-;


	8. Eret's betrayal (Prologue to On Enemy Grounds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret's betrayal to L'Manberg, I don't know anything about WilburSoot and the rest of the L'Manberg members, this is just my guess of the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the middle of writing a Dream x Wilbur smutfic, but lost motivation, instead I just sat down and wrote this, which is like a prologue to the chapter i'm currently working on.  
> No smut this chapter, sorry.
> 
> Wanted to post to remind you guys i'm not dead :)

Wilbur lets out a sigh as he feels his back pop. He’s been sitting in this godforsaken chair too long, he should go do something.

Ah well, he thinks as he stretches again. He’s thinking, he needs to think. He lays his plans out in front of him, Wilbur’s thought out every single route possible. 99 percent of them ends in L’Manberg’s victory.

Or in other words, their independence.

So why, was Wilbur so worried? There was just that little wave of doubt in the back of his head, telling him that something was _bound_ to go wrong. That they were going to fail.

But that’s just a thought, at least, that’s what Wilbur tells himself.

He hears the door creak and turns, it’s just Tommy, Wilbur sighs. “Yes Tommy?”

“Captain, everything’s ready,” Tommy says with a salute to the president.

Wilbur stands for the first time in hours, he eyes down the smaller child.

“Did you sharpen the weapons?” He asks.

Tommy stands firmer in his ground. “Yes Captain!”

“Have you checked the armour one last time?”

“I have.”

“What about the plans, have you checked the maps over? We need to know just where we’re going Tommy.”

The smaller man nods confidently. “Eret did, he claims to know the grounds better than any of us Cap.”

Wilbur nods, there is some form of uneasy behind his confident grin, but it quickly fades when he hears that. He trusts Eret with his life, he trusts his whole team with his life.

Suddenly the door slams open, shaking the walls. Wilbur sees a splash of green and his heart skips a beat.

He takes a breath when he sees their face. Tubbo doesn’t bother saluting, he looks from Wilbur to Tommy, a panicked expression on his face. “Tommy, Captain, they’re attacking at sunrise, we don’t have time to waste!” He gestures for everyone to follow.

The trio makes their way to their hideout, where the armour, maps and swords had been laid out. Wilbur slips his set on, there’s no time to check it over, besides him, the other members also equip their armour.

Despite his nerves, Wilbur still finds it in himself to smile, a part of him knows, he’ll fight for L’Manberg no matter what.

They have united as a nation, and they will fight as one. He nods at Tommy and does the same for him. He turns to the trembling man besides him, he places a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Tubbo, we’re going to annihilate them, you know that, right?”

Tubbo gives a small smile, Wilbur can still see the fear behind his eyes.

He turns to his Fundy, “Son, tell me, are you nervous?” Wilbur watches the fox struggle to slide on his helmet between his ears.

“…Well, of course I am. We’ve got our independence on the line.” Wilbur places a hand on his shoulder, he gives what feels like a forced smile.

He wants to bring himself to say something, anything, but he doesn’t, there’s nothing to be said.

“Is everyone in?” Tubbo speaks, placing a hand to the middle of their group.

Tommy is the first on to slide his hand on, then Wilbur, then Fundy.

“Eret, are you going to put your hand in?” Tubbo says.

The man looks up from studying the maps. He places his hand in the middle without another word.

“For L’Manberg,” Wilbur starts. The crew follow after him.

“For L’Manberg!”

\---

Wilbur gulps, almost, he can’t let the other know that he’s scared, that won’t go well.

He can’t help but notice how _pathetic_ their little ‘nation’ looks next to the Dream Team’s. But they have a wall, it’s tall and stretches across the whole of their land.

They are safe, at least for now, those walls offer him comfort and protection. He intends to protect their land at all costs. After all, what is a man without land, honour and a title? Nothing, that’s what.

He feels the weight of his sword and axe on his back, the iron of the shield digging into his arm. They’re ready.

Wilbur steps foot into foreign territory, gesturing for the others to follow. Eret had thought up a script, how this would all play out, they’d sneak in from underground, as they did right now. They’d hopefully all be sleeping, that way the dirty work would be done with ease. However, if they weren’t, the team would be prepared, after all Wilbur doubts any of them slept with a sword under their pillow.

Maybe Dream, he’s a… tough nut to crack, but even Dream couldn’t win in a 1 v 5, or 4, if they manage to lose a member.

“Walk behind me kids, and for the love of god, try to keep it down,” Wilbur hushes them, there’s no sound but the tippy tapping of shoes on stone, and the occasional sound of paws hitting stone.

“Holy fuck Fundy, move your tail!” Tommy hisses from the back.

“It’s not my fault, don’t walk so close to me!” The fox starts, but curls his tail towards him anyway.

“Hush both of you!” Wilbur struggles to keep his heart inside his chest, he’s leading the group, it almost comforts him to know, if anyone gets hurt, it’s going to be him.

There’s a few moments of silence, before Wilbur lets out a small gasp, he’s found it… at least, he thinks he has.

The line goes as followed, Wilbur, Eret, Tubbo, Fundy and then Tommy. Wilbur doesn’t have to whisper that loud for Eret to hear him, “Eret, are you certain this is the place?”

Wilbur doesn’t move another step until Eret speaks. His voice is in whispers, soft compared to the way he normally speaks.

“Yes, I’m sure, go in there, kill Dream right off the bat, it’ll be easier then on.”

Wilbur nods, although there’s no way for the others to have seen it, he still feels confident. His sweaty hands grip the handle of his sword, he’s ready.

“Count of three,” Wilbur says, he has his sword out already, he doesn’t trust this place.

“Three.”

He hears the others draw out their swords.

“Two.” Silence. “Three.”

All of them rush into the room, they stop. Wilbur lowers his sword, there’s nobody here. Some chests maybe, but no one. Wilbur sees Tubbo’s confused look, Tommy lowering his shield, Fundy’s ears twitch for a few moments, searching for movement within the walls.

“Eret, there’s no one here,” Tubbo’s voice bounces of the walls, as the whole group lowers their swords. “Are you sure it’s here?”

Fundy jumps back suddenly, his paws slamming to the stone, he’s got his sword pointed one of the corners, Wilbur takes note of the way his black ears point back. “There’s someone here!”

“Now!” Eret’s voice is loud and booms off the walls.

There’s a thump as a form lands before Wilbur, his hoodie dusted, but bright green. Two others jump out from the ceiling, their swords drawn and netherite armour glimmering with the torch light. Sapnap and George, if it were any other circumstance, Wilbur could laugh at the fact that the green man thought just a team of three could take them out.

Besides him Tommy fumbles with his sword, whilst trying to keep his shield up, Eret is aiming his sword at his heart, he’s taking this kill. Tommy is yelling the same thing over and over. “Traitor! We had a traitor amongst the walls!”

Wilbur’s heart drops, everything that could go wrong is going wrong, Wilbur is struggling to fight off Dream, he’s not even holding his sword right, let alone his shield.

Tommy’s not going to last much longer against Eret, Wilbur knows that, he needs to retreat, find a way to get the others out, quickly.

Tubbo seems to be doing the same, his eyes half on the fight between him and George, and half searching for a way out.

George doesn’t look like he’s going to a kill, unlike Dream he’s lashing for the arms and chest, rather than stabbing pinpoint through the faulty armour and into the heart. Or perhaps he’s just fooling around, thinks he can win without taking the fight seriously. Maybe he’s just bad.

Fundy snarls, Wilbur doesn’t doubt he can take on Sapnap, he moves faster than the man, his paws patter softly as he pounces around, in ways, Sapnap looks like the prey being hunted.

“We need to get out of here!” Tubbo cries, barely missing a hit from George.

Wilbur understands this, his arms and neck drip with blood, he’s managed to score a few hits on Dream, but they’re nowhere near hitting anywhere fatal. Wilbur drops his shield, sustaining a few more blows to the arms, one manage to slide through the blades of his armour, piecing him in the shoulder.

He grabs the closest person, Tommy, by the wrist, dragging him back out where they came from. They need to run, Dream and George were hot on their tails. In desperation, Tommy turns, blocks up the tunnel with cobblestone. Wilbur does nothing to stop him. He feels the pit in his stomach at the thought of leaving the others behind.

But it doesn’t matter, he and Tommy had just escaped a death trap. Alive.

\---

The wind blows through Wilbur’s hair, he keeps his head high, while Tommy sits next to him, bloody from his injures, bloody, but okay.

The moonlight bounces off the blades of grass, their land is okay, they’ve done nothing to the land, that’s okay.

“Shouldn’t we put our armour back on Wilbur?” Tommy whispers.

Wilbur shakes his head, shoulder throbbing from movement.

“We are within our walls Tommy, they have no honour if they kill us here,” Wilbur is trying to believe what is coming out of his mouth. “Here, we are safe, we use words, not actions.”

There’s a silence, Wilbur shuts his eyes and let the moonlight wash out his pain.

“Why did Eret betray us?” Tommy’s voice comes out as just a brush of the wind.

Wilbur feels a lot at once, but mostly anger, he had sworn his loyalty to L’Manberg, why would he all of a sudden back down from what could have been a flawless victory?

“I don’t know Tommy, maybe he was scared, or angry. Perhaps he doubted us from the very beginning. I just don’t know.”

Wilbur turns to face Tommy, it’s then he sees the tears falling down his face, he drops to his knees so that he’s level with the smaller child. “It’s okay Tommy, he’ll die for this.”

Tommy shakes his head vigorously, blond locks flying off. “No Wilbur! Don’t kill him, please.”

The large man lets out a long sigh, brows fusing.

“He’s not a bad guy!” Tommy gets out between breathy sobs, “He’s just in the wrong hands, got the wrong mind set or some shit. He’ll see we’re the better side when we win.”

“He’s a traitor nevertheless,” Come a voice from inside the woods. Tommy and Wilbur simultaneously jump up, from behind a tree, a silhouette form steps out.

Fur mattered with blood, armour dangling from his shoulders, Wilbur’s the first person to hug the man, followed by Tommy. The fox smiles weakly, wincing from his injures.

“Fundy, I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Me too, I can’t believe you guys left us like that.”

Wilbur steps back to observe his injures, he looks to be worse than both of them.

“But, how did you get out?” Tommy asks.

Fundy’s ears twist back, Wilbur notices that a chunk seemed to be missing from his left ear. “From the way the Dream Team had gotten in, a hole in the ceiling, I climbed up it and was met with a few beds and chests, they’d been camping there for a while. It wasn’t hard to get out after that.”

Wilbur eyes the deep cut through Fundy’s ankle. “Looks like they got you pretty good.”

Fundy gives up on standing, stumbling down next to Tommy, they huddle close, as if everything could _and_ would hurt them. “They did.”

Wilbur sits too, his head swirling, heart thumping. Because he remembered something. “Fundy?”

The fox looks up. “Yeah?”

“Where…” he takes a deep breath, Tommy’s eyes widen with realisation of what he was about to say. “Where’s Tubbo?”

Nothing… silence… Wilbur fists his hair. _Come on, give me something. Anything._

“Dead.”

\---

Wilbur salutes Fundy and Tommy, he turns to the armour stand in front of him, pointing the sharp end of the sword towards the diamond chest plate. Fundy apologized numerous times over, times were just hard and neither of the three were able to get their hands on netherite.

The taller man does what he was told, strikes the arms and neck, twists his blade between the diamond plates, aiming for weak parts.

Fundy nods, his coat’s dull in the sun, contrast to the beautiful red it used to glimmer. Wilbur knows they need new land, and fast.

“That’s what you have to do in combat, be warned, they will try to do the same to you, just make sure you avoid that.”

Wilbur sighs, striking the stand a few more times before taking a step back, “Understood, but wouldn’t they try the same trick on me?”

Fundy gives a sigh, “Yes, but it’s a good tip to learn.”

“Alright,” The blond announces, his skinny form reaching for a nearby wooden sword. “Challenge me.”

Wilbur is taken aback. “Not with a diamond sword! And not while you’re this sick.”

Tommy gives a grin. “What are you, scared?” He tosses a wooden sword towards Wilbur, the man catches it, it’s worn down and dull. “Come at me, I can handle it.”

Wilbur is careful in his movements, hitting Tommy softly in the arms and legs when he can, either of them are wearing armour. Tommy doesn’t go easy on Wilbur, the sharpest parts of the blade aimed at his bare arms, yet the sword barely draws blood.

The shorter man isn’t as fast as he used to be, the lack of food is really starting to take a toll on all of them, they’d take turns at who sneaks out at night, risking their lives on the Dream Team’s lands, and for what? A few pounds of meat? A handful of berries?

Wilbur isn’t exactly up to standards himself, his legs feel like they’re going to collapse any second. His stomach is begging him to eat something, anything.

He points his sword confidently at Tommy’s heart, this is a fight he can win. Tommy strikes, Wilbur easily blocking it with the back of his sword, Tommy is so predictable, it makes him smile. He doesn’t imagine Dream to be like this.

With each block he takes a step forwards, forcing Tommy further and further back, until his back is pressed against the L’Manberg walls. In an instant, Tommy reaches down, and before Wilbur knows it, a handful of dust is being thrown at his face. The taller man takes a step back, coughing violently.

“You’re _not_ aloud to do that Tommy!” He says, cleaning his face of the dust.

“Why not?”

“It’s a dirty play.” Wilbur stands, hand instinctively going up to rub at his shoulder. “It’s dishonourable.”

“Who cares about dirty plays Wilbur, victory is victory.”

Fundy steps forwards. He gives his say. “Tommy is right. We’re going to be outnumbered, they have better equipment than us, this isn’t about being dishonourable.”

 _Ah, now’s a good time to tell them,_ Wilbur thinks, picking up the diamond sword and running his finger across the edge. Good, it’s still sharp.

“I challenged Dream.”

Tommy’s eyes widen, “You what?!”

“I challenged Dream to a 1v1. Alone. Tonight.” Wilbur explains calmly.

Tommy grabs Wilbur by the collar, shaking the larger man back and forth. “Why?! That’s particularly suicide!”

Wilbur smiles sadly at those words. “I know. But what do we have to lose? If I win, he promises half the land.” Wilbur pauses, eyes darting to the fox and back to Tommy. “If I don’t… There’s donkeys by the gates, I put all our shit on chests on their backs. If I don’t return by sunset tomorrow, both of you ride out, far as you can, and don’t turn back.” Wilbur rubs his eyes. “I love you two both, I ho- oof!” Fundy tackles Wilbur into a tight hug, his shoulder aches but he hides it well.

Wilbur shivers when Fundy’s whiskers brush his neck. “Stay safe, take the set of armour with you.”

“No, I want it to stay with you guys.”

“When is it?” Tommy asks.

“Soon. Very soon.”

Fundy holds their position for a few moments, until he finally whispers, his voice cracking. “Stay safe.”

Wilbur can’t promise that, so he says nothing, instead hugging the fox closer to him. Tommy salutes him. “Good luck Captain.”

The man lets himself shut his eyes, he wants to stay in this feeling forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't been responding to comments lately, i haven't gotten around to reading them, hopefully i'll have them properly read and answered by tomorrow.  
> When scanning though my inbox, i did notice something. so i just wanted to ask you guys for your opinions. Do you think i should start a whole new book featuring just oneshots, or continue posting them here?
> 
> I prefer having everything here just so it's easier to find and sort. But let me know what you guys want, would it be less confusing for you guys if i had a different place for all this, would that be easier? I don't mind what you guys pick either way, if you don't care, don't say anything and i'll leave it the way it is. thank you guys for putting up with me. :)


	9. On Enemy Grounds (Wilbur x Dream Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need to read the prologue to understand this; all you need to know is, following Eret's betrayal, and Tubbo's supposed death, L'Manberg is on the edge of defeat, as a last resort, Wilbur challenges Dream (or the other way around) to a 1v1 death duel, the unexpected expected happens. 
> 
> (Rough sex and just general sex that drags on for a lonnng time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took almost 9 hours off my life, it takes me an hour or two to write 1000 words and this thing has 7000. Wilbur's whole character was still a bit new to me, this was really hard but also fun to write. Mainly hard tho lol.  
> Also this could be considered dub-con if you think about it, it's not really, but i want people to know what they are getting themselves into before they read it lol.  
> Please let me know if you pick up any mistakes in the writing, i'll go back and fix them!!

In the glimmering moonlight, Wilbur can see the smirk on Dream’s face, his eyes dance across the netherite armour, the sharpest ends of the sword. The unenchanted diamond sword feels pathetic in his hand.

This is it, the legendary, unkillable Dream.

Dream’s eyes wonder around Wilbur’s outfit for a little, the dirty white shirt, tucked underneath his usually tidy jacket. His jeans are ripped, blood peeking through. The man raises an eyebrow.

“You’ve only brought a unenchanted _diamond_ sword to a death fight.” It’s not a question. Dream looks confused, but doesn’t lower his sword, his keen eyes darting around the landscape, seeking out the others that are bound to be hiding.

“Yes,” Wilbur confirms. “And you don’t have to worry, I came alone. Can you say the same?”

Dream scoffs, “Of course I came alone, it would be… dishonourable to cheat.”

There’s that word again, _dishonourable,_ Wilbur has a love-hate relationship with the whole concept. “It’d be dishonourable to kill a man who carries nothing.”

The smaller man shakes his head, ginning. “You carry your life, that’s all I want from you. It was your choice to bring nothing but a diamond sword to the battle, not mine, I’d have won either way.”

Wilbur holds the sword out before him, there’s a soft thump as it hits the dirt beneath them. “You would have.” Wilbur confirms. “I know you won’t kill me. Not when I’m like this.” He feels vulnerable, but this is what he wanted.

There’s a silence, Wilbur loves the way the wind feels blowing though his matted hair, he hasn’t been able to feel that when he’d been inside L’Manberg’s walls. Maybe there is some enjoyment he can get out of this, he wishes the others were here, Fundy and Tommy.

“You’re right, I won’t,” Dream puts away his sword, anger is starting to blossom on his face, if he wanted to kill Wilbur, he definitely could. That thought doesn’t scare Wilbur one bit. He’s not afraid of death, he just hopes it won’t be painful. “I’m not going to kill you.”

Wilbur rubs his eyes, the sun is going to rise again very soon, as soon as it does, he needs to book it back to L’Manberg’s walls, staying outside in broad daylight is suicide. “The starvation is going to.” Wilbur thinks about stealing a few handfuls of seeds to take back home, he wants to feed what little is left of his family.

“That isn’t my problem,” The smaller man drags his mask more so over his face, the smile on it almost taunting Wilbur. “Why did you even show up?” He sounds angry, Dream runs a hand through his dirty blond hair, he takes out his sword again.

“I want to make a compromise,” Wilbur takes a breath and continues before Dream can utter a word. “I’m asking for more land, more rights. Maybe even a share of your supplies if you’re feeling kind.”

“What makes you think we would give you that?”

“That’s what I’m here to compromise. You give us more land, let us build our nation. For…”

Dream squints his eyes, Wilbur lets his eyes dance across the land, the flowers and structures all look stunning under moonlight.

“Four people is not a nation,” Dream states. “It would be easier if you just gave up, we’ll give you a place in our kingdom, _our nation._ I don’t know what it is about you L’Manbergs, things would be so much easier if you just knew how to bow down.”

On the surface, this may seem like a good deal, but it’s just a black lie. There’s no place for them inside the Dream kingdom, they’re going to be treated like outsiders. Always.

“It’d still be four if you barbarians hadn’t killed Tubbo. Now, there’s three. Soon two. Because, the compromise, Dream, if you would listen, I’m willing to trade everything for our freedom.” Wilbur’s voice is shaking and he doesn’t know why, he wants to do this, to do it so much.

“So, my life, take my life, and give the others freedom.”

Dream’s eyes widen, he scowls again to cover it up. “You mean if you die in this 1v1.”

“No, I’m unarmed Dream, I have nothing on me. Just take me now, I’ll willingly come with you, take me to your highest point. Gather your people, we’ve been at war so long Dream, I’m sure there’s nothing more your people would like to see than the president of L’Manberg’s throat being slit.

“Then, I want you to go to the top of our walls, tell my people that they are free to come out, that no one is going to hurt them. They’ll be free to take what every supplies they deem necessary for their survival.” Wilbur stops, blinking rapidly at the man before him.

“Are you certain?” Dream looks taken aback, nothing that just was said was expected.

“As certain as the sun will rise tomorrow. What’s wrong? You look surprised.”

“I am. I just thought you L’Manbergs were arrogant and stupid,” Dream says. “But you’ve proven me wrong.”

The man bows. “Mad respect to you…”

“Wilbur Soot, just call me Wilbur.”

“I respect you Wilbur, but this won’t stop me from killing you,” Dream’s grip tightens on his sword and for a second Wilbur thinks this is it, he’s going to die for L’Manberg. Just like how it was always meant to be.

Wilbur is shocked when Dream throws the sword to him, fumbling, Wilbur barely stops it from cutting his arm open.

“Enchanted netherite sword against netherite armour, seems quite fair to me.” It’s not actually, Wilbur barely knows how to hold a sword, all the man has ever been good at is politics, and convincing people, which he isn’t doing a good job at right now.

As quickly as the man got the sword in his hand, he quickly tosses it away, it lands onto of his diamond one with a clang. “Dream, please understand, I don’t want to fight.”

It’s anger that Wilbur sees flash across the man’s face, “You must fight, that’s what this is about, survival of the fittest, don’t come here to make shitty compromises.”

Wilbur sighs, “What else can I do? This isn’t a fight I’m going to win.”

For a second Dream’s eyes soften, then he snarls again. “Look Wilbur, you’re a good man, you have a kind heart, but I won’t kill you in anything other than a fair battle, and I refuse to give you land through a compromise.”

The taller man could feel himself growing anger. “Why, not Dream? You have all this land, least you could do is share it.”

Dream gets into a fighting stance, drawing out an iron sword. Wilbur rolls his eyes, of course he’d carry more than one sword on him. “I won’t, will there be a fight, or not?”

“There _won’t_ be. What there’s going to be is a compromise,” Wilbur moves forwards towards Dream, being 6'5" he knows how intimidating he might seem, this fear is evident as Dream takes a step back, waving his sword about again.

“Don’t step closer!”

Wilbur does anyways, he’s not scared of that iron sword, it’s a shame Dream doesn’t know this already. The taller of the two would have grabbed the others collar, if it weren’t for armour stopping him, he settles on forcing the smaller one against a wall. Dream surprisingly does not use his sword.

“I don’t see why you don’t want to take it Dream, I think it’s quite a good offer, you get to kill me, personally, and for what? A small piece of your already insanely large land? If anything, it’s worser on my side.” Wilbur’s thoughts are rushing, thinking it through back in the walls of L’Manberg, the man was certain Dream would jump on the deal before he’d even finished explaining it, he doesn’t understand why the he’s is shaking beneath him right now, his large green eyes darting back and forth.

“Wilbur…” Dream says, he drops his sword, rendering himself defenceless, except for the armour he currently wore. “I don’t want to kill you.”

Brown hair, dark eyes and a blood cut on the cheek, that’s what the man reflecting on the iron sword looks like. Is that even him? Wilbur touches his own cheek, he looks so tired, and so skinny. In that moment, Wilbur wants nothing more than to pick up the sword and plunder it in between the blades of Dream’s armour and twist it into his heart, seeing how close they were, this could be easily done. Wilbur was mad because Dream _destroyed_ them. He ruined what could have been a happy nation of carefree people, he took Eret from them, ended Tubbo’s life when there was no reason to.

It takes a moment for Wilbur to comprehend what the other man had said.

“ _You_ don’t want to kill _me?_ Are you hearing what you’re saying? This is the perfect opportunity for you and your people. Take it,” Wilbur stops at the look on Dream’s face, he didn’t seem mad at Wilbur like the man would have expected. He looks more… confused. “Why don’t you want to kill me Dream?”

The man looks so small, Wilbur would have never thought the leader of all the land he could see would be so… timid?

“I just don’t,” Surprisingly Dream does not tremble on his words. Green eyes meet Wilbur’s and he feels his heart dance in his chest. He doesn’t understand, this is one of the few things he doesn’t understand, Dream is an odd character.

“Are you blushing?” Wilbur is straightforward with this question, upon receiving no answer from the man, he confirms it himself. “You’re blushing.”

Dream shakes his head, but doesn’t seem to be able to speak a word. Wilbur almost finds it in himself to laugh. “Dream, you like me don’t you? That’s why you won’t kill me. Right?”

There a generously long pause. Neither of the two speak, Wilbur waiting for his answer and Dream too embarrassed to.

Wilbur opens his mouth to say something but finds his words are muffled, for a moment he thinks it’s the wind howling around them. But it’s wet… and soft. He kisses Dream back, his heart is thumping in his chest, everything inside him is telling him how wrong this is, but it feels right in his heart, so he picks that instead.

Wilbur is first to pull away.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you,” Dream says. Wilbur’s heart flutters, he wants to say ‘same’ but can’t bring himself to. Instead he presses Dream into another kiss, this one is rougher, more demanding. Wilbur’s free hand flicks at Dream’s chest plate, a ding sound echoing.

“Take those off,” His other hand twists into Dream’s hair, the helmet lies dull in the soil, Dream’s hair is soft, puffy and a very dark blond. He wonders if the Dream Team gets to wash often, envy swirls up inside of him, who’s he kidding? Of course they get to.

“Why? You’ll kill me if I do,” The man says, but makes no move to do anything.

“If I wanted to, I would have done that ages ago, plus killing you now is basically going to guarantee me, Tommy and Fundy’s death, you know how vengeful your friends get,” Wilbur says with an eye roll. Truthfully this had been one of the reasons Wilbur had not wanted to kill him, that on top of the fact that he was 100 percent going to lose anyways.

There’s a soft chuckle from Dream, “You’re right on one thing.”

Slowly, but surely Dream removes his armour, Wilbur fumbling around with some parts, secretly noting to himself how L’Manberg would be able to craft this masterpiece themselves.

“Where do you get netherite anyway?”

Dream raises an eyebrow. “The nether, duh. It’s in the ground.”

Wilbur nods. What the fuck does that mean, of course it’s in the nether. And of course it’s underground. “Like what, how deep is it in the ground, do I gotta go and strip mine in the nether?” Wilbur still has nightmares about running into lava that way.

“No, strip mining is stupid, considering how much lava there is there, just blow up the load,” Dream tosses his boots off to the side, Wilbur almost wincing about how the armour is being treated.

“Okay, whatever the fuck you’re on about, it doesn’t matter either way, share some with my pe- my friends after I die.”

Dream looks taken aback but nods. “Alright.”

He’s wearing a thick lime jacket with black pants to match, Wilbur notes how he’s never actually seen the man out of armour before, he looks… so casual, not like a murderer one bit.

The swords on the floor still glimmer back at him, he sees that odd tired looking man again. He steps back from Dream, feeling the cold air tossing around him. Wilbur takes a sword in each hand, in awe on how they weigh the same. Next to him, he hears Dream freaking out.

“Put that down Will! Don’t forget your word, do not kill me.”

Wilbur wants to, maybe not kill Dream, but to mess with him. He had never seen the man show any signs of fear before.

He tosses both swords over a cliff, watching with satisfaction as they dropped into the endless pit.

“What the hell! That was my best sword!”

Wilbur pays the words no attention, instead tugging on the collar of Dream’s jacket, only to press a harsh kiss to the man’s lips.

Dream feels the man’s tongue against his own, as forceful as he was being, Dream still found the whole act quite endearing. Everything is so hot, he moans into the kiss. He’s holding his own breath, hand on Wilbur’s jacket pulling him closer the other messed about with the loose bandages around his shoulder.

“You going to take this off too?” Wilbur tugs on the jacket, it’s not a request, rather a demand. Before Dream can do anything however, the taller man is already pulling the clothing over his head. There’s a chatter as a few bottles fall to the ground.

“Are those healing potions?! Dream, I already stood no chance against you, the golden apples are really unnecessary as well.”

Dream chuckles softly, his voice melting in with the wind. “Ah, that was in case you had brought your friends along, there’s no use for them now, you should drink the healing potion though, it’ll make your shoulder better.” Wilbur holds the bottle to his lips, before smashing it on the ground.

“I won’t take anything from the enemies side,” He says firmly.

“Take my advice,” Dream sounds annoyed, “Change the bandages, and for the love of God apply them _under_ your jacket.”

“I will when I can,” Wilbur snarls, “You all Dream members are the same, L’Manberg scum this, L’Manberg scum that, then you go on and on about how wealthy in supplies you are. ‘Hey, let me just go home and replace my bandages with clean ones for the 5th time today, I’ll take a spa while I’m at it’, not everyone is rich like you guys.”

“We work for what we have,” Dream’s teeth chatters, he scouts the area, seems that everyone else is still asleep. He doesn’t know why he’s enjoying these little moments with Wilbur so much, even if the man is yelling at him.

“We do too, you just keep taking that away from us.”

“It’s not our fault.” A thump echoes in Dream’s skull as his head smacks into the hard wood. Wilbur is growling down his neck, and there’s something about that, that seems to send shivers up Dream’s spine.

“I’m going to make it your fault.”

Wilbur’s quick in his ministrations, hands dancing up his chest, he pays little attention to his nipples, more focused on lifting the last piece of clothing above his head. Dream visibly shivers, but keeps up his usual grin.

“So… you like what you see?”

“You wish.”

“What do you want to do?” Dream is shaking with the cold, he wishes Wilbur would just shut up and pull him closer.

“I’ll be honest, I want to fuck you.”

Dream’s breath hitches in his throat, he didn’t expect those words at all, yet they get him, and he feels his cock harden in his pants.

“What’s stopping you?”

Wilbur presses Dream in close, Dream feels so warm, not just on the outside but also the inside. It’s been so long since he’s felt something quite like this, he’s felt sniplits of this, nights when George wakes with nightmares of the ongoing war, the man would climb into Dream’s bed and said man would patiently wait out his tears and the worries he spoke. Or the love he’d feel for Sapnap when things felt hopeless and grim. The man would take charge and everything would be okay in the end.

They didn’t love him that way though, and Dream has come to terms with that, this was a brotherly love they shared. It didn’t bother him now as much as it had used to.

Wilbur seemed to fill up this pit in this stomach for love, and it warmed Dream from head to toe. He hasn’t felt this warm since the war started. One problem. This person was from the opposing side. Dream isn’t even sure if the man feels the same way.

There’s so many scars, Wilbur notices. Some are long and deep, others thin and short. This man has fought many wars, to think, how while he’d grown up safe and happy inside what used to be the walls of a great nation, someone else out here was learning to fight, real life or death duels every day of their life, by the looks of it.

Wilbur is starting to admire Dream just that bit more.

His hands rub at every cut scar that seems too large, there’s one that runs from his nipple down to his belly button. Dream notices him watching. “That was from my first time killing the dragon, my father told me I was ready, and threw me in, I thought I wasn’t, I was only 12, but I guess i-ahh!”

Wilbur presses a kiss to the scar, he doesn’t know what part of him wanted to do this, but he does. He traces a hand on the perfect imperfections.

As if suddenly realising he was treating the enemy with care, Wilbur became more forceful, hand twisting Dream’s nipple until he gave a soft cry.

His other hand rubs circles into Dream’s inner thighs, slowly making their way up. It takes all the lime man has to not rut up into his hand. Wilbur is sure to take his time, his hands dance up Dream’s body, so close to where he wants them but not just quite. “Come on Wilbur…”

Wilbur’s hands grip the other man’s side, his fingernails breaking skin. “Flip over.”

Dream is quick to follow orders, he does this with ease, leaning over towards the tree, ass up in the air for Wilbur, he can already feel pre-cum leak from his cock, a part of him is glad he doesn’t have to look at Wilbur as he’s doing this, if he were, he would have already came.

Wilbur pulls off the pair of pants. There’s a pause in the taller man, Dream keeps his face buried in his arms, he has no clue what Wilbur could be doing. That is until he feels something wet dribble down his back, he flusters, feeling his face warm even through his sleeve. He hears Wilbur spit again.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Hush, it’s not like you have any better ideas.”

Dream doesn’t argue, he was afraid Wilbur would have just turned and left, after all, he could do this any time. The man doesn’t bother teasing Dream, a finger is pushed in, Dream lets out a breath he’d been holding.

It’s not painful at all, even when using just spit as lube, however, it’s still uncomfortable. Wilbur pulls his finger out, just to the tip, before inserting it back in again, during one of the thrusts, he adds a second finger, Dream lets out a sigh, it still feels wrong, not just the intrusive fingers he currently had up his ass but also the fact that this whole ordeal was actually happening.

Sure, Dream can’t lie about all the times he’d sat in bed thinking about Wilbur’s hands on him the mysterious hottie of L’Manberg, who’s name he was sure started with W, and how many times he’d actually played out those fantasies? In bed. With his hands. Sometimes even while George and Sapnap argued next door. He feels bad for the most part, but he did ask himself. Why a L’Manberg of all? And why the leader?

He was thought of so highly through the lands, even by enemies. He could have gotten any lady or man he wanted. Yet there he was, head over tails in love with the scum of the Earth as his side called it. That reminds him.

“Why aren’t you wearing your uniform?” Dream likes their colours, even if he’s meant to be against them, he can admit, they have good taste in the design aspect. Not that that’s going to help when there’s a dragon hunting you down.

“Why don’t you ask your friend Sapnap, since he thought sneaking in at night and setting them on fire was an appropriate act in asserting his dominance,” Wilbur snaps, thrusting in three fingers with his words. Dream bites back a moan.

His lips press together, he has the feeling Wilbur just wants him to shut up right now. Of course, why would he? “We could always help you design a new set.”

Dream thinks he might be out of his mind, trying to comfort Wilbur, he briefly wonders if the others would be disappointed. But brushes it off, L’Manbergs aren’t that bad, the others will soon grow to see that.

“Who designed your uniforms, they are very well done, the colours are nice,” What Dream had wanted to say was that they complimented his eyes, but he can’t think straight, Wilbur set a moderately fast pace, it could even be considered sluggish to how fast Dream normally has it when he’s jerking himself off, but right now it was almost _too_ fast, Dream feels warmth pull at his stomach and pre-cum leak from his cock. “Maybe the bl- ahhh!” Dream pants hard, waiting out the stars in his eyes and the pleasure that throbbed through his body. He could come then and there, he won’t though, he really doesn’t want this to be over.

“Ah, there we go, was wondering how long that was going to take,” Wilbur mutters, more to himself than Dream, said man can feel the grin on the other’s face. Dream doesn’t trust himself to say anything else, it’s nice of him to prepare him before going full on in but Dream does wish he’d hurry up and do that already.

Wilbur hits that spot each time, Dream wines, this isn’t his first time but with the way it’s playing out, it might as well be, he feels as nervous and lustful as the first time. Then again, this was Wilbur, he could make anyone feel that way.

Dream does his best to keep his moans down, even resorting to biting down on his sleeve. He’s afraid that others are awake, he stops trying to hold them down when he remembers that he and Wilbur are as far from both bases at they can be, they’re also on a hill, the trees around are probably going to muffle the sound. Dream moans openly, Wilbur is making him feel things he never has, and he can’t get enough. His fingers feel so so much better than Dream’s own will ever, he runs a shaking hand through his hair as he thrusts back, he can feel the heat pooling in his stomach, a hand hovers uncertainly over his cock, half wanting to jerk himself off and the others wishing Wilbur would finish him. Instead Wilbur stops, his fingers sit stationary inside Dream, who shifts side to side, silently urging the other man to move again. When Dream hears a sniff, his heart freezes.

The blond moves forwards, when he feels that Wilbur’s fingers slide out, he turns. It’s what he was expecting, but he’s still surprised. Tears drip down Wilbur’s cheeks, clearing a clean path through the dirt there. Dream cups his cheeks, he can’t help himself. Wilbur places his own hands over Dream’s the taller man considers ripping Dream’s hands off, but he doesn’t.

“Tubbo designed them, by himself.”

Dream raises an eyebrow, trying to not look insensitive. “Why are you crying?”

Wilbur takes a long breath. “Tubbo’s dead, because of you guys, is there any other reason?” He lets his anger drown out his sadness, the feeling of wanting to cry into Dream’s shoulder is now replaced with wanting to punch him.

Dream is confused, what’s the man talking about? Tubbo’s dead? Oh, he remembers the others running him through this, he’s meant to keep it a secret. Dream wants to tell Wilbur, just for him to stop crying, he could make the man promise to not tell the others, he doubt that’d happen. He doesn’t, doing that would be as good as betraying their whole team.

Instead Dream leans forward, his face so close to Wilbur’s he could smell the musk on the man, he presses his lips into Wilbur’s. Dream shut his eyes, trying to enjoy the kiss for what it was. He wants Wilbur to enjoy it too, forget about Tubbo for the time being, he can tell him later, when their team has won.

A free hand paws at Wilbur’s crotch, Dream smiles when he feels the other man’s erection through his pants, even the pre-cum that pools there, Wilbur gives a muffled moan into Dream mouth.

A wave of pleasure runs straight through the smaller man, not a part of him expected that and something about that aroused him so much.

Wilbur shoves Dream off him, the man’s back slamming against the tree, Dream has a feeling he’s going to get more bruises from this than any fight. Above him, he catches sight of Wilbur wiping his eyes, he looks at Dream and speaks.

“Suck me off Dream.”

Dream moans just at the words, he gets down on both knees, the grass is soft under his knees, the smell of rain hangs in the air. Dream doesn’t hesitate, pulling off the jeans Wilbur wears and grabbing hold of his dick. He doesn’t know where to start, despite everything he’s learnt from Sapnap, he still has no idea.

Dream licks a straight line up Wilbur’s cock, it’s more experimental that anything, Wilbur shivers and Dream’s sure it’s not from the wind. He takes the tip in his mouth, tongue licking at the silt, his teeth rub against the skin, he hears Wilbur wince. Dream takes a little bit more of Wilbur into his mouth, it’s not a bad taste in his mouth, he just needs to get used to it. He likes how it throbs, and the lewd sounds that come out of Wilbur’s mouth followed by some hums of pleasure. Something that tells Dream he’s doing a good job.

“Mmm Dream, that’s good, it feels good, very good,” Wilbur slurs. Dream’s cock is beginning to form a small puddle of pre-cum underneath him as he waits for his turn.

His tongue snakes around Wilbur’s cock, coating all sides with saliva, Dream bobs his head instinctively, causing the taller man to let out a moan, he feels his own cock twitch in response, head thumping in time with the blood in his ears, the arouse was making him shift in the spot, he reaches a hand down to rub circles into his dick, the other man doesn’t seem to notice.

Dream pumps his cock up and down with his hands, moaning into Wilbur.

Wilbur’s hand tugs on Dream’s hair, it stings, but not badly, the taller man takes charge, thrusting in and out of Dream, it’s almost painfully slow, and Wilbur doesn’t go in all the way, giving Dream a chance to catch up.

“Ahh, Dream! I can’t stop thinking,” He bites his lip, stiffening a moan, “-how good you’d look-“ He can’t seem to be able to finish a sentence, he continues trusting into Dream, who focused on stabling his gag reflex.

“In L’Manberg uniform, would love to fuck into you wearing that.”

Dream chokes, not from the cock in his mouth but the words, Dream admits his fantasies are weird but not one of them consisted of him wearing anything other than his usual attire. Those words opened up a new world of ideas and fantasies, Dream grew redder by the second, his hand thrusting himself in time with Wilbur.

“Ah~ Fuck!” Wilbur pinches Dream’s cheeks, “You look so cute when you’re like this, below me, as you should be,” Wilbur pulls out from Dream with a wet ‘pop’.

Hands grab Dream’s wrists and force them above his head, he looks up only to see an angry Wilbur glaring down at him.

“I didn’t say you were aloud to touch yourself.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t?” Dream tries.

Wilbur brings him up, so that he once again, he has his back against the tree. “I’m saying it now.”

Heart thumping, he brushes his sticky hair back, Wilbur is sweating bullets, the wind doesn’t even feel cold against his skin anymore, all he can, and wants to feel is Dream. His body rocking along side his. There’s something that occurs to Wilbur, one day or another, he’s going to have to kill Dream, or the other way around. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day. One day he or Dream is going to die, and the news will be through the lands, the winner’s team would cheer, it’s going to be a sad day.

Dream waits patiently for orders, Wilbur smiles, oh how willing he is to take orders, despite being a leader, that might be for the better. He’s not going to give an order, he’ll ask instead.

“Can I fuck you?”

Dream flusters, Wilbur sounds so sincere, it’s unreal. He instantly nods, “Please.”

“Flip over then.” Dream shakes his head violently, locks flying freely. In all his fantasies he’s been able to look the man dead in the eyes as he fucked into him. Not once did Wilbur take Dream from behind.

“No, I don’t want you to take me behind like some kind of dog, I want to see your face.”

Wilbur’s mouth opens in an ‘o’, he nods, smiling, Dream loves the way his eyes sparkle. “Alright then, lie down.”

The smaller man does so, his legs open and bare back pressing hard into the smooth trunk of the tree. The grass tickles at his buttocks and legs, he closes his eyes, it feels so peaceful, almost like there’s no war going on, just the usual hustle of people going on about with their lives. He opens his eyes, it’s just Wilbur, admiring down at his body.

Dream raises an eyebrow, unable to stop a grin from forming on his face.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Wilbur blinks, getting on his knees so that he’s level with Dream. “Nothing,” He says, unable to take his eyes off Dream. “Nothing at all.”

The taller man shuffles towards Dream, the smaller man has his eyes shut, hands running through the wet grass around him. Wilbur slides his hands across the scarred skin on Dream’s sides, he rubs gentle circles into the man’s hips, which are starting to bruise.

There’s a pause in both men when Wilbur spits on his hand, coating his cock with the slimy substance. He leans forwards, lifting one of Dream’s legs over his shoulder, his cock is pressed up against his hole.

“We don’t have lube so just let me know if it hurts too much alright?” Wilbur says, looking down at the man, Dream lets out a long held in breath, his whole body shaking as he lets out the air. The smaller man nods wordlessly.

Wilbur stops when he sees it, the rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves of the tree, a sure sign of the morning to come, and the bussle of people. He feels a jolt of fear up his body, something in his head is telling him to run. It’s never been safe in daylight, never anywhere but even more so on the Dream Team’s lands. It’s the kind of fear that makes Wilbur’s stomach do a flip, his eyes catch on Dream, his form, so open and vulnerable for him, soon the lust clouds out the rest of his thoughts. He’s still wary, his eyes darting the lands ever so often, it’s almost like an instinct.

There’s a halt in Wilbur’s act, Dream finds it in him to open his eyes, a little. The first thing he sees is the rays of sunlight on his bare skin, then he feels the warmth, it’s a real nice feeling, he wiggles his toes in the sunlight, humming in pleasure when it touches his skin. He sees the look on Wilbur’s face and his heart drops. The man looks so afraid of the light.

His eyes dart right and left. Dream, rather than getting worried, was simply annoyed, enough so that he gave the larger man a sharp kick to his backside.

“Ow, what?” Wilbur’s eyes darken with lust and Dream feels his cock push further inside.

“Focus on me, don’t worry, the others will think I’ve won, they won’t be up until 10.”

Wilbur wonders if that’s an insult but decides against it, he spits once again before pushing into Dream, it’s not as tight as he would have thought, Dream’s probably done this before, it wouldn’t surprise him. Wilbur stations himself inside of Dream, rocking his hips in time with his laboured pants.

He leans in, until his lips press tight against the smaller man’s neck, he nibbles on the skin there, letting his teeth do no more than brush the skin, he’s not going to leave love bites where the others can openly see them, even if he really wanted to.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Wilbur purrs, his fingers ghosting over the other man’s dick. He was in the mood for some teasing, maybe even dirty talk, he rocks inside of Dream, trying to ride out the immense amount of pleasure he already feels. A grunt slips from his mouth as he tries (and fails) to compose himself. “You feel so good Dream.”

Dream’s mouth opens in a silent gasp as he grinds down on Wilbur, hands fumbling wherever they could as the other man kisses his leg.

Wilbur continues to tease Dream, he likes the reactions he gets out of the man, the moans along with the slight, almost unnoticeable whimpers. Wilbur bites down on Dream’s lifted leg, he knows the long pants and armour the other man wears, there’s no way the others will suspect a thing. That’s good, he’s been itching to sneak some in, he starts off soft, Dream moan under him. The sound goes straight to his own dick, it pulses inside of Dream. Wilbur lets out a growl, it’s a feral, almost animalistic sound.

“Harder Will,” That was a command the man was not expecting, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t further arouse him. Wilbur makes an array of purple bite marks all along Dream’s leg, satisfied with the way they look, although it’d be unlikely anyone would find them. Dream’s repeated mutters and hums fuelled Wilbur, his adrenaline pumping harder through his blood than any war has ever made it.

The man’s hands touch the now tender and sensitive skin as he presses a hard kiss into Dream, it’s a messy fumble of spit and tongues, Wilbur sits up straight, a line of saliva connecting both man’s lips together. His hands now move to rub circles into both sides of Dream’s dick, the organ leaking pre-cum onto his hands.

“Come on Will, stop it with the teasing,” Dream gets out through gritted teeth, Wilbur sighs, whatever doubts he had before are completely gone now.

“Ask nicely,” Wilbur is harsh with his words.

“Please Wilbur.”

“Please what?” The man’s lustful eyes futter at Dream.

“Please fuck into me.” He inhales. “And don’t go easy.”

Those words are enough for Wilbur to start thrusting, in and out, his breath is uneven, it feels good. The spit is doing its job, not excellently, but well enough. Wilbur grunts with every thrust, the pleasure bolting through his body. Pain twists across Dream’s face.

“H-Harder,” Wilbur moans at Dream’s questionable request, pumping his cock out to the tip before sliding back in, he sets a moderately fast pace, he’s afraid any faster is going to come out more painful.

Dream is a moaning mess under him, the man fully flustered and burying his face under his arms, to which Wilbur immediately puts an end to, forcing Dream’s arms off his face.

“Don’t hide yourself,” Wilbur says, pressing their noses together, he can see the shade of green Dream’s eyes are, the light reflecting off them shows the yellow specks among the green.

The smaller man mutters harder, over and over, until the word loses all it’s meaning. Wilbur is pounding into Dream, the moans filling the open air along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Dream’s hands paw pathetically at Wilbur’s sleeve, hums of ‘harder’ can still be hurt, Wilbur works on Dream’s moans alone, the words in his head are woozy and don’t mean anything anymore.

Dream and Wilbur share a heated kiss as the upper man thrusts into the lower. Dream’s continuous rambles cut away into moans, Wilbur grunts into Dream. The man’s hand reaches up to touch the bandages on his shoulders, guilt flashes across his face.

“Does it hurt still?”

“Of fucking course it does.” Wilbur grunts.

The pleasure is overwhelming, it’s a feeling Wilbur would gladly give himself up to. He thrusts away all the feels of anger, betrayal, sadness and despair, he’s felt over the last few days, even so, he can’t help but wonder out loud.

“Why did Eret join you? Did you make him? Did he choose to?” He whispers through tears, trying to keep both anger and sadness out of his voice.

“He did, he chose to, h-himself,” Dream pants.

Wilbur shakes his head, “He didn’t, don’t lie Dream.”

“I’m not, he chose to -ahh- to himself,” Wilbur shuffles so that he’s pounding into Dream from a new angle, this one seems to work wonders, as Dream goes from moaning to throwing his head back and yelping with each thrust, he stumbles over his words but seems intent on finishing his sentence.

“H-He did, ohhh I, didn’t think-think he was being serious, but he-ahh- said he didn’t want t-to live with your conditions any-any-Ahhh- more. And he offered, us-all, the information he knew. In exchange for -ohhh- joining-joining us, and getting an -ahh- part of our lAND!!” Dream yelps into Wilbur’s jacket, he grinds down on that stop inside him again, one that made him see stars. “D-Do that again, Will, it feels so good.”

Wilbur’s face twists up, anger evident, Dream briefly rethinks his words, his hands stretch up to pat the other man’s cheeks. “It’s not your fault Wilbur, don’t -ahhh- think-think about it like that, you didn’t -ahh- fail as a leader, things-just didn’t turn- oUT w-well, and that’s all that i-is.” Dream’s body throbs with the need to release, he does his best to hold it in for a little longer, just so this can last a while longer. “D-Don’t blame yourself.”

Wilbur wants to get mad, but all he can do is sigh, “I—don’t D-Dream.”

All teasing was out the window as Wilbur thrusts into Dream, spitting once again, the air was filled with the moans and grunts of the two men, the sunlight washed over them, bright enough that they could see the miles of land stretched out around them.

The need to come was unbearable for Dream, he keeps his breath steady, although that seems near impossible, Wilbur’s thrusts became more sloppier and uneven by the second, Dream knew he was getting close, he only manages to just get the words out through his teeth. “I’m going to come!”

Wilbur huffs, the warm air on Dream’s thighs, the taller man pulls out, pumping his cock rapidly in his hand until he came with a groan, then he turns towards Dream, grabbing his painfully hard dick in one hand and finishing him with a few pumps.

Both men lay still, both incredibly sticky, Wilbur lets the feeling of release wash over him, he’s not too worried about anyone seeing them now, not while they’re like this.

He turns to the other man, who’s already curled up asleep, something about that brings a smile to his face, he hugs his bare body, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead. He’s tired now too, he presses the man in close, welcoming the sweet bliss of sleep with a smile, he hopes this jacket is big enough for the both of them.

\---

Wilbur awakes, picking a leaf out of his hair, the sun is already high in the sky, the sunlight barely touches him from under the tree.

He’s on Dream’s land, it’s midday and he is not dead. He recalls last nights events with a blush, he looks around. Dream is nowhere to be seen, there’s a blanket covering him, it’s a dirty lime colour, and smells gross, at least it’s the thought that counts. His jacket has been fixed up and someone even zipped up his pants for him. The bandages on his shoulder have been changed, they are rapped up under his sleeve tighter, the cut in the jacket sewn up.

Next to him, a note catches his eye, the writing is in jet black ink, scribbled in a hurry, Wilbur squints his eyes to read the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If then ending feels a bit rushed, it was, i was struggling to get this out in time. But yes, thank you all for reading and have a good day as i peace out for another few years.
> 
> (the whole spit as lube thing stressed me out a little because all i could think about was how painful it might be. there were a lot of parts i struggled with, i just went with whatever i had in the end lmao. But i tried pretty hard on this UwU)


	10. There's 1 braincell Among Us. (Little bit of Dream x George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> among us with the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've played a lot of among us lately and i wanted to write something with all the mcyt so i wrote this.  
> i should mention it was written in a 3 hour drive on a phone with 0 editing, be sure to expect the best from it

Dream doesn’t know when all this started, he remembers signing up for this job, how excited he was. Of course he didn’t know all the dangers that came with it and he’s definitely not as eager as he was back then. Every time he’s been on an airship, there’s been imposters, monsters from other planets that look just like the crewmates. As far as Dream knows, the organisation knows nothing of the monsters, they’re from a different side, and the reason they kill is still unknown.

But so far, he’s survived, through purely dumb luck, he’s survived, and he’s sure he will again this time.

Dream has a good feeling this time around, all ten of them are still alive and well. It’s been 2 months into the operation and Dream is almost certain there wasn’t an imposter on board. He steps into med bay of the airship, letting the smell fill his lungs, it reminds him of the hospitals back at home, his time spent in them wasn’t quite a pleasant memory but he misses them nevertheless.

There’s a man in a brown spacesuit already there, their first few weeks, Dream had referred to everyone by the colour of their suits, as he’d always had. But soon, him and the rest of the crew were forced to grow out of that once he learnt of George’s colourblindness. Dream now found calling each other by their real names was much more satisfying and brought them more together as a whole.

Dream watches as the man, Badboyhalo, inspects the multiple tubes of liquid, he stands on the med bay scanner, waiting for the green light to cover him.

The brown suit man looks over his shoulder to the lights. “Good morning Dream, how are you today?”

The lime man smiles, he didn’t like him at the start but over the two months he’s grown to like him, how cheerful he always seemed, even in dire situations. “Good morning Bad, I’m feeling great today, how about you?”

Bad swishes the liquid around a couple times in the tube, the blue turning purple. “Great! Thank you for asking Dream, there’s only a week or so until we finally land! Are you excited?”

“Of course, I can’t wait to get off this damned space ship!” He’s tired of all the dry foods and rumbling floors.

Bad’s laugh bounces off the walls as Dream scrambles to do his next task.

That’s how most days were spent now, tasks from morning to night, the only breaks they ever took were lunch breaks, breakfast was eaten on the job and dinner in the crew cabins, where the were all together right before bed.

Dream trusts all of them with his life, the only reason he didn’t fully believe there wasn’t an imposter on board was because of the smallest things. A few times the light in the ship has gone out, or the oxygen tanks broke, or the communication devices. Sometimes it was even the fact that a vent had been left open. He thinks that may be the work of an imposter, but he can’t be sure.

Dream is connecting the wires in electrical when he hears it, the siren echoing, it’s not the flashing red ones as in there’s an emergence, but just a loud beep, someone had called this meeting. The lime colour man drops the wires, it’s probably time for lunch break, maybe someone had called a meeting saying they found yet another vent left open, or a knife left in an odd place.

He rushes to the cafeteria, already tasting the small variety of dishes they had in his mouth. It’s Sapnap, the man in the red suit, he has his helmet off. He stands on a bench, hands slammed down on the table where no food was.

“Y’all gather here!” He shouts, most members of the team were already there looking up at the man with confusion. Sapnap appears grim, he’s not the grinning self he usually is. “I just walked into navigations and there’s a white suit on the floor, there’s blood under it. I checked, he’s dead. That’s it, there’s an imposter among us.”

The atmosphere instantly tenses, although this was expected, everyone was devastated, the loss of a crewmate days before landing was tragic. Now Dream knew, there was an imposter, he’d never know who.

Dream stares that’s all he can do, he feels so… betrayed, he trusted this group, he had trusted that there was no imposter, but there was, there always it. Keen eyes dart around, some people were crying, others looked grim. Any of them could be faking it, or upset from the guilt they felt, if they even felt any.

Besides him a woman in pink suit gasps, tears visibly falling down her face. “Wilbur!” She runs for navigations, Dream doesn’t need to be there to know it’s already too late. They’ve lost a member.

Dream sits in bed that night, he has his blanket over his head, his flashlight is in his mouth as he struggles to jot down his mind into his tiny notebook. Everyone was too devastated to do any talking today, so Dream will wait until tomorrow to interview them. He flicks open the pages of the book, he was so sure he wouldn’t have to see this damned thing again. But there’s no such luck.

He starts by crossing out all the colours and writing his fellow crewmates’ names next to them, he writes Wilbur’s to the side, because he’s still part of the group, and Dream doesn’t have the have the heart to cross him off.

Wilbur- White

Sapnap-Red: It could be Sapnap, he was first to find the body, Sapnap was always so loud though, Dream doesn’t know if that makes him sus or not.

Tubbo-Yellow: Tubbo is more a follower than anything, Dream doesn’t think the kid has it in him to kill, but he could be.

Fundy-Orange: If anyone was an imposter, it’d be Fundy, that… _thing_ it’s not even the same kind as them, he’s got fur. However despite all this, Dream trusts Fundy, he believes he’s just an oddball, struggling to fit in, Dream saw how devastated he was today when his father was found dead.

Eret- Blue: Could be Eret, he’s really odd sometimes, there’s days where he just won’t do tasks and others where he can do them before anyone else could, he truly does not believe Eret is coordinated enough to pull off a proper kill. Then again, he could be faking it.

Tommy- Purple: No way it’s Tommy, he sides with Wilbur like nothing else, plus he’s a child, like Tubbo, there’s no way either of them could pull off a kill, right?

Niki- Pink: Niki’s another one of those people that couldn’t have killed Wilbur, at least in Dream’s eyes, they were as close as anything, yet it could have been her, they are always together. Dream doesn’t know.

Badboyhalo- Brown: Not Bad, he’s always so kind, he was devastated at the news today, Bad’s always the one checking they ate well, or if their blanket covered their body fully, Dream can say, everyone on the ship trusted this man with their life.

George-Cyan:

Dream stops at this name, his pen hovering, George… isn’t up to discussion now, he has no idea about this man, he admits they’d grown quite close over the months but he’s not sure, even if George was an imposter, he’s not dead yet.

“Dream?”

Said man jumps at his name, turning off his flashlight and tucking his notebook under his pillow.

“Dream, I know you’re still awake.”

Dream sighs. “Yeah, George, I am. I was taking a few notes.”

Dream feels the man pull up his blanket, even with his cyan uniform off, he’s still wearing a cyan shirt, “Notes for what?” He sounds tired. Before Dream can answer however. George speaks again. “Do you mind if I sleep here?”

“Go ahead George,” This wasn’t anything new for Dream, George did this often, Dream admits having George there helped him sleep better, he just had to be careful not to piss the bed, not that he’s done that since he’s 11, he thinks. “Another nightmare?”

George nods in the dark, lying down next to Dream in the already crammed bed. “I’m scared Dream, there _is_ an imposter, what do we do now?”

Dream pulls George close to him, the man doesn’t fight this, hugging Dream back.

“We find them George, it’ll be okay.”

George buries himself into Dream’s neck. “Alright, if you say so. I hope Wilbur’s death isn’t in vain.”

Dream kisses the man’s head, feeling soft hair on his lips. “He will be.” Both man stay still for a second, “I’ll ask everyone tomorrow, don’t worry.”

They’re sure to keep their voices down, he doesn’t want the others finding out, after all, he’s not sure if romantic relationships are aloud aboard the ship, he hopes to someday quit his job and spend the rest of his days relaxing with George.

That sounds like the best thing ever right now.

He holds the man close. “Goodnight George.”

“Goodnight Dream.”

George grins in his sleep, his bloodlust has settled for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, i am so tired after that drive. please don't take this chapter seriously it was written purely for my entertainment.


	11. The Art of Imposter (TW Self harm and Suicide/Light Dream x Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is an imposter. How did he become one? Was he born to be one? Watch as he attempts to murder the whole crew.  
> (Sapnap has Karl as his brother and thinks about his father a lot)  
> TW: Implemented self-harm and slight Suicide, Sapnap also kills a bunch of people this chapter.
> 
> Wilbur, Eret, Fundy, Bad and Karl all die in this chapter so watch out (i don't watch Karl so my bad if he's OOC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be smut but i was feeling angsty, so it was meant to be angsty smut, how did i fail so bad?  
> there's a lot of backstory in this one because i wanted to practice writing past tense lol.
> 
> be aware of the plot holes in this chapter, because there's a lot. a lot of plot also.   
> if it's not smooth then welp

Sapnap feels like crying at the sight of the crimson, it pours out endlessly from the body and pools under his feet. His body is screaming at him to step out of the blood, drop the knife into a vent and run, he wants to run and never come back, but that’s impossible considering the fact they live on an airship. Jumping out there is suicide.

Sapnap looks down at his orange suit, covered with patches of blood, he looks at the knife in his hand, a shiver runs down his spine. How had everything lead to this?

How?

He leans down by Wilbur’s body, the man’s white suit dyed a bloody red, his bloodlust was settled for now. He faintly recalls the anger he felt, how he _could_ see nothing but that red bubbling anger, he jumped on him with the knife, oh God what has he done? He had opened his eyes, realised the red he’d seen was Wilbur’s life, pouring out of his stomach and back, he tried to stop it but it’s too late. How many times did he stab him? It doesn’t matter now, he’s surely dead.

Sapnap pushes Wilbur’s body against the wall, crossing his arms by his chest like he’d always do. He brushes his hair back and shuts his eyes. The orange man puts his arms together, he whispers that he is sorry and bids his goodbye.

He’s not sure where to put Wilbur’s beanie so he leaves it by his hands, with that he makes his exit through the vent.

Sapnap remembers being alone as a child, he doesn’t remember where he was but he was very young. He’d been left out somewhere, he was crying.

A kid the same age found him, had called to his father. “Dad! There’s someone here! Come over!”

A tall man approached him, asked him what he was doing there. Sapnap shook his head at him, he didn’t understand why this man didn’t speak his language or why he looked so different.

“Dad, why does he look so different?” The kid asked his father.

“He’s not from around here son,” The father replied.

He glanced around for a quick second before smiling down at little Sapnap. “Are you buddy?” Sapnap kept his distance from the man, his eyes darted in search of his own parents. They seemed to have left him. Alone.

Sapnap felt something, it worked it’s way up his body until he could not move. Fear. He felt like hurting the man.

“Dad, what are we going to do with him, didn’t they say to kill or take anyone we found on this planet?” The kid yelled as he jumped around, his heavy boots kicked up dirt at Sapnap.

“Hush Karl, and no, we can’t do that to him, this is his home, he has a right to live here,” He held out a hand to the little boy, something inside the alien told him to take it, that he wouldn’t be hurt.

Sapnap was taken to a spaceship, the man told him he would be his father. He taught Sapnap everything he knew to this day. He learnt fast. When he was fluent enough to pull off every trick in the book, and when his ‘father’ thought he’d blend in well enough, he was presented with his own suit, an mini orange pair identical to the one his now father wore.

They thought up a name for him too, Sapnap. “What does it mean father?” He asked his dad one day. The man looked up from the wires, Karl downloading data from the tablet. “I don’t know. Karl loved it.”

“It’s like panda spelt backwards, it would be Sadnap but you’re never sad so I didn’t like it much,” Karl peeped.

“What is panda?” Sapnap asked fiddling with his new suit.

“It lives back on Earth, it’s black and white and really chubby,” Karl exclaims, throwing out his hands to prove his point.

Sapnap’s face scrunched at those words. “That’s not very nice.”

His father laughed from where he sat. “He’s not calling you chubby Sapnap!”

“Oh.”

Weeks, months, maybe even years passed by, days passed quick, Sapnap often following his father and brother on trips from MIRA HQ to the SKIELD and back over again. He helped them run around with tasks and other things, his father always talked about returning home to his wife someday. Sapnap learnt that he loved this so called ‘wife’ very very much. But the MIRA corporation seemed to never let him see her back on Earth, they’d always demand him on the job, always. This made Sapnap angry, not because he couldn’t see the lush green lands he’d been promised oh so many times, but because his father was tired. He’d worked tirelessly on the job, yet he is not even aloud to see his loved one, if only for a week.

They could not phone, or even talk.

He thinks that’s what caused him to do what he did.

It had been four days until landing on Polus, this would be Sapnap’s first time back on Polus since he’d been taken from it, the man was nervous, he didn’t want to see his biological parents after what they’d done, left him by himself. He told his father this. And his father laughed.

“What I’d give to be able to see my family again, Sapnap, you’ll be happier with them, trust me,” His father smiled down at him.

Sapnap, having aged, grew taller, but his father was still taller. He grabbed the man’s arm, “What happens if I don’t want to go with them? Will I be able to stay with you and Karl?”

His father scrunched his face, “I don’t know, we’ll have to see, trust me, you’ll like it better there.” Sapnap’s grip tightened, he’s not so sure about that.

That day he remembers sitting with his father inside the electrical room of the SKEILD, his father was sorting wires again, Karl sitting on his lap. Sapnap watched as another crewmate entered the room, they weren’t as tall as his father, but they wore a jet black uniform. Sapnap glared at him with anger, he despised this man, just for being the way he was, no one asked for this war but if anyone did, it would be this man.

Always yelling at the top of his voice that Polus was theirs to conquer and that this war would surely end with their victory. Sapnap’s slim fingers gripped the handle of his knife, it was a small, but durable one he always carried on him. He didn’t plan for it to be a murder weapon, just to use as self defence, he’d never liked the way the other kids on the ship glared at him, or the adults that looked at him with their brows fused.

Sapnap could _feel_ as he pushed the knife into the man, hear his screams echo the room, smell the metal like smell of blood in the air…

“Sapnap!!! What have you done!?” He heard his father’s yell over the blood pumping in his ears. He looked up only for his father to glare back down at him. He appeared more pissed off than anything else. The body of black laid before him, a bloody mess.

He didn’t like the man either. Karl grabbed his arm, pulling him from the body, he looked scared, but not of Sapnap. “What are you doing brother? He’s dead!”

Their father pulled them out of the room, “I should have known this would happen.” Sapnap felt his dad’s anger at him, yet he has it left in him to smile.

“Why are you smiling Sapnap?”

“He’s finally dead dad, didn’t you hate him?” Sapnap doesn’t let himself feel guilty, but he is scared, he’s not meant to kill anyone, what is going to happen? Will he be sent back, he doesn’t think the others know where he came from, but he’s scared. “He won’t bother you anymore.” He refused to let fear show.

“No… Sapnap, no. That’s no reason to hurt anyone,” His dad sighed.

“Dad?”

“… Yes son?”

“Do you… regret taking me in,” This is something that Sapnap wondered a lot, did his father just pity him? If it were him, he’d definitely regret adopting the enemies’ child.

“Of course not!” Karl said. “We love you like family, it’s not your fault you can’t contain your murderous instincts.” He rapped the larger man in a bloody hug.

“I don’t son, but if anything happens, stay as humane as you can, don’t let the others see what you really are.”

Sapnap instantly nods, “I promise dad.”

A siren sounds around them.

His father looked grim. “They’ve found the body, Sapnap, Karl, stay close to me.”

Red, the clear leader slammed his hands down on the hard table of the cafeteria. “Black dead in electrical, did anyone see any body?”

“I saw Orange and Cyan both head that way, it has to be either of them, anyone else have any leads?” Green asked.

“Must be Cyan, I don’t think Orange would kill in front of his kids.” Yellow said, Sapnap can heard Karl sigh in relief.

“It wasn’t me, I headed pass electrical to storage, one of my tasks today is to fill gas.” Cyan said, her voice quiet.

“Oh sure,” Red rolled his eyes. “We all know how much you hated Black, there’s no way you wouldn’t have stabbed him.”

Cyan snarled at him, it’s a soft gesture but unmistakably there. “Everyone hated Black, he was always so full of himself.”

“Actually, I can vouch for Cyan,” White peeped up, “I saw her walk down the hall into storage, she did not set foot into electrical.”

Red’s eyes darted between both woman, “How do we know you aren’t both imposters?”

Cyan visibly rolled her eyes. “Trust us, if we were, we’d have killed you way sooner.”

Red seemed to take this for an answer as he turned to Sapnap’s father.

“Orange, your defence?”

Sapnap gulped, he expected his dad to say something, anything, maybe a defence, or turn it around and blame Red. He was so close to owning up himself, admitting to the murder he committed.

But he doesn’t say a word.

“You killed Black, Orange?”

“… I did.” He took in the surprised look on the crews’ faces. “Just me, not my kids, they took no part in the murder. It was just me. Throw me out, not my children,” He said.

Sapnap was taken aback, so much so that he couldn’t bring himself to say a word, Karl on the other was shouting, Sapnap couldn’t hear him over the blood pumping in his ears.

He watched, eyes and mouth wide open as Red and Yellow grabbed his father by the arms. “Do we just throw him out?” Red asked.

“Yeah.”

“The children too?”

“Of course,” Yellow replied.

“No way, they’re _children_ we’re not throwing them out,” Cyan said, Karl wiggled out of her grip to slip behind their father.

“The child wants to die,” Red almost laughed, “Might as well throw them out, they’ll grow to be like their father.”

“At least keep this one in,” Cyan started, gesturing to Sapnap, “They aren’t related, he won’t grow to be like them.”

Sapnap opened his mouth to object, but a glare from his father instantly made him hold his tongue. “Keep Karl in, he means no harm.”

“We won’t, if he’s your son, he’s bound to grown into what you are.” Red snapped. “Put on your helmets.”

Cyan grabbed Sapnap’s arm, forcing a helmet connected to an air tank over his head. The airlock opened with a ‘woosh’ Cyan’s grip on Sapnap’s arm tightens, she leaned down, “Don’t panic, this is for the better.”

Sapnap refused to listen to her, but how could he explain without giving away who he really was? “No! Let go of my dad! He’s innocent!”

His dad is forced to the airlock, Karl still clinging to his arm. “Take care Sapnap.”

Karl’s eyes darted from his father to his brother, with tears dripping down his cheeks he smiled at Sapnap.

“Dad! Karl!” The teen screamed, pulling the helmet off his head as he wiggled free from Cyan’s grip.

He reached his hand out, finding that his lungs worked fine, even when there’s no oxygen around them. There’s a moment where he could have grabbed Karl’s arm, just… a little bit more.

But as quickly as that opportunity came, it was gone, Sapnap’s hand gripped nothing but the air as he watched his only family fall out of the spaceship, the doors slamming in front on him.

The landing to Polus was rescheduled and Cyan took him in after that, he remembers waking up at night thinking about Karl and his father, he remembers pressing his face up against the glass windows of the ship, hoping to catch a glimpse of orange.

He also remembers killing Cyan, when the others were sleeping, then crawling back into his sleeping bag to cry. He killed so many of the crewmates over the span of a few years, not only that, he’s leant how to break parts of the ship, that forced crewmates to check out, often giving him an easy kill.

Sapnap’s not exactly sure how he’s managed to get from that ship to this one, but he’s goal now is to get to Polus, maybe he’ll find what’s left of a family there. He also has a tendency to kill all his crewmates, with the bloodlust he’s been feeling, it’s not surprise.

\---

Sapnap can’t contain the guilt he feels, although it has already been a few days This is one of the first times he’s killed someone who’s innocent, he feels bad, but not _too_ bad, he knew it was coming, just never when.

He was glad it wasn’t someone he’d been closer to. He thinks this as he bites down on his sandwich, everyone else was chattering grimly about Wilbur’s death. Sapnap sighs into his food, he has no one to talk to, it doesn’t bother him. He’s confident he’ll get away with this, these people love each other way too much to throw them out without solid proof, even then, he’s not sure if they’d have the heart to do it.

“Sapnap, who do you think?” George asks.

The cyan man tosses the crust of his bread into a bin kept under the table.

“I don’t know.”

“It could be Fundy,” Niki says from across the table, her eyes are still puffy from crying. “He was the last one I saw by electrical.”

All 3 crewmates look towards the fox-man, he was ripping ham from his sandwich, snapping on the chunks of meat as he chucked out the rest. His red suit complemented his orange coat.

“It’s not about who was there last, it’s about who hates him the most,” Sapnap starts, “Let’s see, Eret wasn’t a big fan of the man.”

Niki hushes him, “No way Eret could do something like that, he was with me in med bay!”

“Okay okay,” Sapnap puts up his hands in mock defence, “I mean, it’s not like you have any ideas.”

“I do, I said Fundy.”

“It’s not me,” The fox barks at her.

Sapnap feels his mind wonder as the furry and girl argue besides him, his eyes wonder to one particular man… the lime colour stands out to him, along with the mask he always wore. That… was odd. According to George, no one had seen what Dream looked like under the mask, not even George.

That made Sapnap… hopeful, he hopes Dream is just like his under the mask, and murderous bloodthirsty freak, he hopes he’s something like him, he doesn’t want to be alone in this anymore. Dream turns his head, his eyes (on the mask of course) meets Sapnap’s and he smiles shyly.

The orange man instantly turns away, his cheeks heating up. “What’s the matter Sapnap? You’re blushing!” George laughs, reaching to pinch the man’s cheeks.

“I’m not!”

It’s been a few days, Sapnap hasn’t killed anyone… yet.

He’s in bed right now, it’s has to be almost sunrise. He’s been here too long. Sapnap can’t sleep, they are so close to Polus he can feel it. The bloodlust is starting to awaken once again. It’s bad. It’s really bad.

He’s holding his knife under his pillow right now, he craves that metallic smell again. One of his hands to move to touch the scars on his arm, there is one way he can sustain his need to hurt… without hurting his crewmates. Is his love for the others worth the pain he brings on himself?

Maybe.

If he can go a few more days without killing, maybe they’ll land at POLUS, then he could just wonder off. There’s a voice inside his head telling him he shouldn’t. Don’t bother waiting, kill them all off now, one by one, it said.

Sapnap isn’t the slightest bit bothered by it, just curious, maybe this was something he’d been born to do, their kind was at war after all, shouldn’t he be rooting for his side.

He’s not sure, he wants to slide with the side his father and brother took, but wouldn’t he be betraying his own kind?

There’s a rustle of blankets, it takes Sapnap a moment to realise Bad was getting up, he waits for him to walk out the door, before he gets up, knife in hand.

His bare feet pitter patters on the cold hard floor, he misses the feeling of running on these floors as a kid. Times he’ll never get back.

“Sapnap?” Bad turns around, his voice is soft and sleepy. “Why are you up so late? Get some sleep.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Says Sapnap.

“Oh, me either, want to walk around the ship with me?” The man rubs his eyes, gesturing for Sapnap to follow.

“Sure. Thank you Bad.”

They lace hands and head down through storage, the smell of spilled gas in the air. “So… Sapnap.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you scared?”

“Of what?” Sapnap brushes his hair back, reaching up to tighten his bandana.

“The killer that’s on board.”

“I guess… not really.”

“Why not?” Bad seems genuinely surprised. His thongs slap against the floor, it’s the only sound that echoes down the halls. Bad’s suit feels warm against Sapnap’s, it’s almost a shame what he’s about to do.

There’s a swirl of emotions inside Sapnap. He’s so close to breaking down, crying at admitting to what he’s done. Bad seems like such an honest, trustworthy person, he wants to tell him everything he’s been bottling up for the last few years.

He raps the man in a tight hug, letting unknown tears fall onto his shoulders. The man instantly hugs back. “Sapnap? What’s wrong?” Bad pats Sapnap’s back, “Are you crying?”

Sapnap doesn’t bother hiding his tears anymore, he has his knife pointed behind Bad. “I’m so sorry.”

\---

Tommy’s cry was what awoke the whole ship, the bloodcurdling scream that Sapnap still cannot get out of his head. The crew rushes over, a panicked Tommy stands over a body, Bad’s body. Eret is curled in a ball next to him, not screaming, not crying, just breathing loudly, it’s clear he had been crying, tear trails were still evident down his cheeks.

“Bad’s dead! Bad’s dead!” Tommy screams over and over and over.

“How!? And when?” George yells.

“Most likely last night, while we were all asleep,” Dream says, even he’s unable to stop his voice from shaking.

“I found him this morning, I’ve been here since,” Eret says, his voice so quiet, so sad. Sapnap has it in him to feel bad.

“Why didn’t you report the body?” Tubbo asks, “I guess it’s not important now.”

“I couldn’t, I hoped, he wasn’t…” Eret says, more tears dripping to the floor.

Sapnap’s eyes cloud with tears.

\---

Despite all the pain and suffering he’s brought upon the crew Sapnap doesn’t stop the killings, he feels bad of course. But it’s his nature to kill these people, and as much as he wants to fight it, he can’t. It’s him.

It isn’t more than a week before all of them sit once again at the café table, Tommy speaking grimly. “I found a patch of fur, so I followed it, figured Fundy had just been grooming himself again, I found his body, torn apart by a vent.” Tommy struggles to hide his dismay, “Any idea who?”

Yet no one points fingers, “I don’t know, I just don’t, I trust everyone here, but I’d have to narrow it down to Sapnap or Dream, I think those guys would be smart enough to pull off a vent kill.”

“Could be you Tubbo,” the lime man says suddenly, making Sapnap jump.

Suddenly a loud bang makes Sapnap jump even more, Eret slams his fist on the table. “Can we please stop. I can’t stand this anymore.”

He’s crying again. “I can’t deal with this, we’re all going to get killed off one by one, and no one is going to admit to anything!”

Everyone looks across at each other, he’s right, and they know it.

“I can’t guys, please, let me go.”

“W-What are you saying?” George asks.

“Open the airlock, please, it’s better this way.”

When no one moves, Eret himself stands and presses the button.

“No Eret! Please, we can talk about this! It’ll be okay!”

Eret pulls his helmet over his head. “No, don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” He smiles at the group. “Might even make it to Polus.”

Niki jumps forwards reaching for Eret, the man leans back, drifting into the void of space. “No!” She yells, but there’s nothing she can do.

“It’s okay Niki,” Tubbo tries, his voice small, “He might make it to Polus.”

Sapnap’s still, reminded of his father and brother. They’ve lost a third of their crew. And Sapnap should be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was this close to turning it into a soft Bad x Sapnap. 
> 
> i think i've made myself sad with this chapter :/


	12. The Art of Imposter (TW + Unfinished Smut. Dream x Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Self harm referenced, also there's blood kinks and tentacle sex i don't know what i'm doing
> 
> Angsty Sex is all i can write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really tired when i wrote all this, it's not at all my best work, i really wanted to finish and get this out by today, it's not finished, it's two in the morning and i have school.  
> i knew i wasn't going to be satisfied unless i finished it, so i'm going with what i have now
> 
> (i'll add rest when i finish)

All Sapnap looks forwards to now is the landing to Polus, he’s not exactly sure how long he’s going to be able to contain himself, he hasn’t killed anyone in a few days and the urge to kill someone was unbearable.

Granted, he could just sneak out and kill someone, they still all slept together, it wouldn’t be too hard to stab someone and get away with it. But he didn’t want to… that was the thing. It was odd, he considered them his friends, and friends don’t kill friends.

He tried his best to live by those words, but a killing was simply just inevitable. He remembers Karl used to bring him hamsters, and other small animals to kill, they didn’t do harm to any one yet sustained his bloodlust just as well as a human would.

Trust him, he’s looked, but there’s not a living thing on board but the people currently inside. Sapnap’s following Tubbo around at the moment, he seems to have a task in security. The orange man tries to ignore his hunger, to no anvil it seems. It’s a feeling in the pit of his stomach that no normal food would ever fill. But he’s not going to hurt Tubbo, no... he wouldn’t. He’s just... following him, he doesn’t have tasks anyway.

Sapnap was right, the yellow man was heading to security, he stands by the cameras, connecting his tablet to the computer there to begin file download.

“What is it Sapnap?” He asks, eyes not meeting the man’s.

“Nothing,” he replies instantly, “Just finished all my tasks, I’ve got nothing else to do.”

The knife in his hand brushes against the back of his leg, ‘do it now’ a voice in his head says. Sapnap mentally slaps himself, no!

“Already!? You’re a quick worker,” Tubbo taps his foot.

“Not really, they went easy on the tasks today,” Sapnap smiles.

“Well, a few more days of tasks and we can finally land.”

“True, first time in Polus?”

Tubbo raises an eyebrow, his plastic crown lopsided, “Of course not, I’ve been there many times before, you?”

“Never, is there life on there?”

Sapnap’s a bit tempted to ask further questions. “Yeah! That’s where our enemies are from.”

“I mean idiot, have you ever met anyone there?”

Tubbo looks at Sapnap with a questioning glare, the man’s grip on the knife tightens.

“No, it’s cold and almost always snowing, no one would dare go outside in that weather!” Tubbo laughs a little.

“Doesn’t it also, ya know? Lava pools?” Sapnap’s scrapping together what little memories he has of the place.

“I mean yeah but no one goes near them.”

Sapnap nods, he steps a bit closer to the child. “Do you like it in Polus?”

Tubbo smacks the tablet a few times, as if it would download faster. “It’s okay. Probably the closest we’d ever get to Earth.” Tubbo looks at Sapnap, the fact that the man was that close to him didn’t seems to bother him all that much.

“I miss Earth, with all the lush plants and sunlight and tall buildings, everything looks dead here.”

Sapnap stops, his grip on the blade lessons, until it chatters to the floor behind him.

“Sure you do Tubbo,” he says before taken a breath, “I miss it too.” What he means is that he misses the thoughts of it. He had a vision in his mind but 0 idea what it actually looks like.

“Sapnap? Why do you have a knife on you?”

The orange man leans down to pick up the potential weapon.

“I took it from the kitchen after slicing the ham,” this is true, he was slicing ham, Tubbo still seems scared, “ Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” This is semi true, he wasn’t planning to. He doesn’t want to kill a child anyway. Not when he reminds him so much of Karl.

“Why would you bring a knife here?”

“It doesn’t matter Tubbo.”

“Yes it does! You’re acting very suspicious now.” He doesn’t seem as scared as he was a second ago.

Sapnap makes a ‘tch’ sound before stepping forward to straighten Tubbo’s crown, making the child flinch. “I wouldn’t.”

He turns and leaves the room, hopefully Tubbo won’t say a word, otherwise he might actually have to die.

He heads downwards to electrical, there’s always someone there waiting to be killed, he hopes it’s George or something. Times like this he wishes he didn’t kill Bad, it’d be nice just to have someone to talk to about his problems, even if he couldn’t actually tell anything.

Sapnap peeks into door way of what’s known as the ‘most dangerous’ room in the whole ship. There’s a line figure stood there, slim hands fiddling with the wires, sparks flying as the man curses under his breath.

“Dream.”

The man physically jumps, before turning around and seeing Sapnap. He stands still a second, simply to catch his breath, Dream sighs even though his paper mask reviled no emotions, Sapnap thinks he’s almost relieved.

“Orange! You scared me!” Dream says, hand rubbing his dirty blond hair as he turns back to the task on hand. Sapnap is reminded he still wields a knife.

“My bad,” Behind his back, Sapnap jams the thin blade of his knife between the doors, forcing them to close.

Satisfied, the orange man takes a few steps forwards, he feels his skin prick, he’s so close to Dream, something about that makes his stomach curl.

“Orange, I’ve been thinking...” Sapnap stops dead in his tracks, waiting for Dream to continue, there’s something in the man that makes him want to straight up grab and kill the blond yet simultaneous want to hold him down and touch him.

Sapnap wonders if he’s human.

“...Would you like to pair up?” Dream’s hand wonders to reposition his mask, which is starting to slide off his face.

Sapnap’s initial reaction is to scrunch up his face, “What? Why?”

Dream turns to face the shorter man once again, his mask continuing to smile at him. His voice is a bit louder, a bit flustered. “It’s not anything weird! I just thought we should be buddies, stay together rest of our time here, so we don’t die.”

“What makes you so sure I’m not an imposter?” Sapnap teases, he’s really close to Dream now, he bites his lips, his body is aching to taste the man, but not in the way he normally would.

“I don’t know, I just... trust you more than the others?” Dream chuckles awkwardly.

Sapnap finds his hands gripping the lime suit of the man, Dream backs into the wall.

Fuck, this man, he was so fucking cute.

The orange man rolls his eyes.

“Sure sure Dream, I’ll be your sex buddy,” He smiles off this joke, even though he’d like to mean it, “That’s not what I came here to ask you. “

Dream perks up, even with the stupid mask, it’s not hard to tell what he’s thinking or feeling.

“What?”

“What’s under that mask of yours? Hmm? You secretly evil under there?” Sapnap makes his point by lightly touching the strap on over Dream ear, the only thing preventing Sapnap from seeing his face.

“No,” Dream’s hand rests on top of Sapnap’s, his warm skin makes Sapnap shiver. “There’s nothing under this mask.” Dream free hand reaches up, touching the smiley face engraved into the paper.

“What about you Orange? What’s under that skin of yours, you sure you’re not evil too?” He smiles but there’s a hint of seriousness to his voice.

Sapnap’s hand hold Dream’s, something inside him making him move carefully. “I’m not evil Dream, but I’m going evil, I don’t know how long I can stand being here...”

Dream’s hand ghost over the strap of his mask, his hands shaking, he pulls on it.

“I don’t know, we either die an innocent or we live long enough to see ourselves become imposter.”

Sapnap scoffs, his breath brushing Dream’s neck. “Where did you get that? Google?”

“Maybe...” Dream’s mask falls away from his face, Sapnap doesn’t even realise what he’s doing until he does it.

“Woah!” Sapnap leans to get a better look, he’s… not as odd as he thought he’d be, he’s normal, “You’re human?

Dream frowns, “Of course, what else?”

“I dunno,” He pinches Dream’s cheeks, there’s little dots all around cheeks-freckles- who would have thought a man could be this cute.

“Hehe, you’re blushing.”

“Pff, why wouldn’t I, you’re standing so close.”

Sapnap’s hands move to ruffle Dream’s hair, it’s soft between his fingers. “No other reason?”

Dream’s eyes sparkle a colour he’s not seen in any of there crewmates, it’s so light… but deep, weird. Something unsettling about them.

“Well, I might like you, but that’s got nothing to do with anything,” Dream says, once again flustering. His hands move to fiddle with the front of his spacesuit.

“You like me? As in, what way?”

Dream sucks in a breath, not sure if he should be talking more or less, but settles with the thought, this is it, this is the time to tell him.

“Like a crush kind of like,” Dream continues fumbling around with anything he can get his hands on, his suit, his hair. He bites down on his lower lip, scared of the rejection that was bound to come his way. After a few more moments, Dream can’t resist the urge to look at the man, odd, he looks confused.

“What? Elaborate please Dream,” Dream sucks in a long breath, really? Now? Dream isn’t entirely sure how to go about this.

“Well, I just like you, I like your hair, the way it looks so poofy over your bandana and I like the way you stand, confident like there’s nothing wrong, you know?” Dream feels dizzy just from saying this.

“You like my body?” Gears begin to turn in Sapnap’s head, he slowly but surely picking up on the concept.

Dream shakes his head violently, “No, no, when did I say that? I like everything about you,” The lime man goes back to fidget with the wires, this time more for the sake of hiding his embarrassment than actually fixing the them. “Did you know your eyes sparkle when you object during meetings?” Dream giggles to himself, feeling childish. “And you should see your face when you find out you’re wrong.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, pretending to act annoyed, he bet if he was a crewmate, he’d actually be annoyed. “What are you saying?”

“I just said Orange, I like you,” Dream takes a quick breath before Sapnap can intervene, “I really do, I love everything about you.” He’s not sure if he’s rambling to cover his embarrassment or if he was truly speaking from his heart. But Sapnap seems to get it.

What? “I got it, you love me,” Sapnap sighs, like girlfriend kinda love? His father talked about his wife like that sometimes. He learnt nothing from his father. The one that involves kissing? “Like what kind of love, family love, or do you love me like a girlfriend or wife?” Dream looks confused, Sapnap doesn’t know what to say.

“I love you in that way a man likes a woman,” Dream’s nerves get to him, he slides his back down the wall until he’s sitting down. No one in the crew knew he liked men, not even himself. God damn he’s scared to even look at the man, he don’t want to see the look of disgust on his face.

“But we’re both men,” That sentence probably didn’t make anything better, Dream still feels like digging a hole and burying himself.

That is, until a pair of soft, but unnaturally cold hands touch his cheeks, he looks up and Sapnap is crouched down next to him.

“I mean, if it’s the same kinda love, it doesn’t really matter does it?” Sapnap pats the man firmly on the shoulder, he could see this was a subject that touched close to home. “Love’s love.”

Dream feels dizzy with how nice Sapnap’s being, not at all like his usual loud and cocky self. He sends a silent thanks to the man.

Unable to contain his feelings, Dream stretches to rap the orange man in a tight hug. “Thank you Orange.” The man’s suit feels oddly cold under against his, but he hugs back, patting him on the back. “Does this mean you like me too?”

Sapnap doesn’t answer, but he does love him he really does, but there’s something he needs to know first…

“Dream.”

“Yeah?”

Now’s the time. Dream has shared something personal, he’s going to come out and say it. “I have something I need to tell you. Please don’t hate me.”

Dream snuggles into Sapnap’s neck, letting out a long held in sigh. “Nothing you say will ever make me hate you.”

Sapnap runs a hand through Dream’s unwashed hair, biting his lip, those words comfort him, but not a lot. “I-I’m the imposter.”

It feels so good to say it out loud, all those things he’s bubbled up over the long years fades away, just like that, and everything feels okay, just for now.

“What?!” Dream instantly pulls away, back pressed against the wall of electrical, Sapnap feels sick again. “Stay away from me.”

“I won’t hurt you, I don’t want to… I’m trying. Please Dream.”

“You killed Bad, and Fundy, and Wilbur, and all those others,” Not a question, “What’s wrong with you? Do not touch me.” Sapnap stays where he is, he feels tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. He never asked to be an imposter.

“You can tell the others Dream, I don’t care if you eject me, I just want to get this over with, I love you, but I can’t keep you safe, not from myself,” He feels the same hunger bubbling inside him, if only it’d fuck off, just for a day or two, let him live a normal life. Realization hits him, he needs to be voted off.

“I’m not going to eject you Orange, I can’t,” Dream looks angry, Sapnap understands, he should be, he killed all his friends and lied for months.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry about your friends, I tried, I was so so good for ages, I didn’t kill anyone for months, that’s longer than they tell you right?” Sapnap smiles weakly.

“They say 3 days, you guys can’t resist your blood lust for more than 3 days,” Dream’s form rises up and down from his breathing, if he didn’t kill for that whole month, he must really have not wanted to right? Maybe Sapnap isn’t as bad as he thought. No! That’s not right, he murdered 3 of his friends, killing less doesn’t make you less of a murderer. Yet he can’t help but be curious.

“How did you do it? How did you resist?” He’s be taught the _things_ from Polus were just beasts designed to last anything from snow to lava, with no emotions they’d kill anyone or anything. But… Sapnap looks like none of those things. He looks… human… Just human, he has emotions, he eats and sleeps like one. Is he that good of an actor?

“I didn’t.” Sapnap’s face goes firm and one of his hands rub his arm.

“What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t take it out on you guys, I tried so hard Dream, I couldn’t even find animals to kill, I tried my best and I still failed,” Sapnap avoids the question, as scared of rejection as Dream was a few minutes ago, he feels like he’s failed his crewmates. “I took it out on myself.”

Suddenly Dream lunges forwards seizing Sapnap by the wrists, before he knew it, his suit sleeve was being pushed up, to reveal the lines and lines of scars that ran all down his arms. Sapnap watches as Dream changes from looking confused to sad. Sad to angry. And anger to sad again.

Dream wants to say a million things, but lets out other but a small ‘oh’. He places a hand over the scars, yet some still peek though. Tears hit the back of his hand. It’s like this for a few seconds, silence, with Dream’s tears rolling down his hands to Sapnap’s arms.

“Sorry for being intrusive, I didn’t mean to do that, sorry if you felt uncomfortable,” Still Dream can’t stop touching them, his hands shaking as he ghosts over the scars, some of them years old.

“There’s nothing wrong with them Dream, I just needed something else to focus on when I couldn’t kill- didn’t want to kill.”

“Don’t do that Orange, please.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, he’s a little annoyed now. “What else did you want me to do? Kill your friend off faster? You idiot I-“

Soft lips press against his scars, and Sapnap isn’t sure what to do. “Dream… Look, don’t feel bad for me.”

“I don’t, I’m just sad, I didn’t know this was happening,” he raps Sapnap in a tight hug again.

“You should hate me,” Sapnap hums softly at the feel of Dream.

“I don’t, but I can’t forgive you, it’s not your fault, I was wrong about you guys, I thought you were all soulless murderers,” Sapnap drowns himself in this warm feeling, something he didn’t even know he could feel, it’s got the same adrenaline rush to it as when Sapnap is about to preform a kill.

“We kinda are, I think,” Sapnap says, “I’ve never met another of my kind.”

“Really?!”

“I was raised by a father who took me from Polus, he was human, I had a brother too, his name was Karl.”

“What happened to them?”

Sapnap doesn’t say a word, Dream seems to get the hint, the orange man pulls back, but Dream doesn’t let go.

“Hey,” Dream says, their faces mere centimetres apart.

“Hey,” Sapnap parrots.

“Can I kiss you?” Sapnap’s heart futters and finally, there’s some kind of warmth in his oh so cold world.

“Yeah.”

Dream’s lips are soft, like unnaturally soft, Sapnap doesn’t know as thing about kissing but he’s enjoying it nevertheless. Teeth nip at his lip and Dream’s tongue slips into his mouth, massaging him down, Sapnap runs his own tongue down Dream’s mouth, he gets it now, this was the hunger he needed filling up. Dream moans, soft, but it’s there, the sound alone sends a shiver down his spine. Dream is gentle, and he takes it slow. He’s _too_ gentle, Sapnap’s hands fist his suit, yanking him forwards until his tongue is fully down his throat, Dream moans again, hands pawing at Sapnap’s wrists.

Sapnap feels like it ends too soon. “Mmm, you didn’t tell me you liked to be in charge.” Dream has a grin too big for his face.

“I’m telling you now, I do,” Sapnap smirks.

They’re kissing again, Sapnap has Dream’s body presses against the wall. He opens his eyes, Dream still has his closed, moaning into the kiss. Sapnap can see every individual freckle, Dream abruptly opens his eyes, the green making Sapnap gasp. He immediately moans when Dream bites down on his lip.

Dream pulls back, something presses into his leg. “Hey… You’re hard.”

“Yeah, that only happens when you’re around,” Sapnap flusters.

“What, you get horny when you see me?”

“Not all the time!! It happens when I think about you at night too,” Now Dream is blushing.

“Ok ok, no details on that please.”

“You say that, but I know you want to hear it,” Sapnap’s voice is husky, each word sending a series of shivers down Dream’s spine.

“You wanna…?” Dream hesitates, fingers tracing circles into Sapnap’s thighs.

“What, preform a mating ritual?” Sapnap grins, “Sure why not.”

Dream flusters again, the red hue travelling down to his neck, he drags his fingers gingerly over Sapnap’s budge, only to have his body slammed with full force into the wall, a pair of awfully sharp teeth against his neck. Dream grins to himself, it’s clear who was dominant here.

Not that he minds or anything…

The imposter hesitates for a second, “Can I bite you?”

“Sure. Anything you want,” Sapnap’s eyes glister with an almost animalistic lust, but he snaps to his senses.

“It’s going to hurt,” He rubs the place where he bit, it wasn’t so hard it drew blood, but hard enough that it left a mark.

“I don’t care,” Dream breaths, thrusting his hips up to Sapnap’s, drawing a moan from both men. Dream feels hot in his space suit, everything feels so tight… “Come on Orange.”

Sapnap bites down on Dream’s neck, it’s as hard as Dream expected yet he still winces, the imposter licks the blood off his lips, humming with grim satisfaction.

His hands travel down Dream’s shaking body, leaving long cuts with his claws, a hand makes its way to Dream’s budge, Sapnap touches it experimentally. Despite the pain, he’s still hard to the touch, Sapnap rips down the zipper of the space suit, they’re going to have to order a new one, not that it really matters anymore, it’s just him, Dream, George, Tommy, Tubbo and Niki left.

Sapnap’s hands are soaked with blood when he runs them through his matted hair, he pauses a second before putting his fingers to his mouth, the odd metallic taste stings his tongue.

The smell of blood and lust hangs in the air, Sapnap’s dick twitches in his pants, he runs his tongue over Dream’s neck, rubbing the other man’s erection through his shorts. “You smell really good,” The man moans shakily under him, the imposter pressing down harder with his hand.

Sapnap’s hand slips down the man’s shorts, grabbing his cock tightly in his hand, Dream gives a yelp, simultaneously thrusting upwards to gain more friction. His hands grip weakly on the bright orange suit, his voice a whisper, “Fuck me.”

The imposter moans, part of him is certain he misheard Dream, the other half heard exactly what he said. He presses his lips to Dream’s, the two of them share a series of passionate (yet rough) kisses, before the orange man pulls back, his words leaving as a growl from his throat, “Turn around Dream.”

The man does so willingly, one arm presses against the wall while the other ghosts his hard on. He feels a rush of air as his shorts are pulled down, something hard presses against his hole.

“Wait! Don’t put it in yet dumbass! You have to open me up first!” Dream buries his face in the crook of his elbow. He can’t believe this man.

“Uh, alright,” Sapnap states.

“Do you know how to do that?”

“Yeah, of course I do!”

Dream is about to turn around when he feels something awfully cold press into his hole, it’s slick and cold. He lets out a gasp, Sapnap kissing his neck, preventing Dream from turning.

The slick object circles his hole for a bit before pushing in. Dream moans, it’s flexible and soft. The crewmate’s eyes widen with realisation, it’s a tentacle, oh for fucks sake, he should have known, he read that shit somewhere before.

Something about that thought went straight to his cock, it twitches but he doesn’t touch it. Not yet. The organ inside him was already slick, Dream sighing in relief when he realised there’s no need to go and grab lube.

It grows larger inside him, Dream finds himself biting down on his lip, hips thrusting pointlessly into the air, his whimpering bounces off the walls, the locked doors keeping all sounds in. “Dream~”

Sapnap thrust in and out, slowly. Dream chokes, gritting his teeth. “Wait O-Orange, I’m not ready yet.” The man, stops, waits. Then a pair of inconceivably cold hands rubs either side of his hips, Sapnap doesn’t move.

“Tell me when you’re ready love,” he purrs.

Dream’s reply is a soft groan, Sapnap pumps in and out as slow as he can, his dick twitches in his suit.

Soon enough, it’s less uncomfortable and much more pleasurable, Dream’s blond hair falls into his eyes as he shoves his hips back, trying (and failing) to find a better angle. Suddenly Dream give a loud groan, his legs struggling to hold him up, he bites down on his arm, trying not to come then and there.

“I’m guessing I found it,” Sapnap grins, Dream can’t respond, the aftermath of that still rattles through his bones, forcing his toes to curl.

The imposter doesn’t stop however, keeping up his pace until Dream is a moaning mess, “Wait! W-Wait, I don’t want to come like this! Please,” Sapnap’s head is cloudy, for a few moments, he couldn’t comprehend what he’d just said. He flips the other man over, tentacles sliding out with a lewd ‘pop’, they share a heated kiss, Sapnap grunts as his hard on presses into Dream’s.

His hand reaches up for the zipper on his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also apparently Wilbur and Dream never went on a date, what am i going to do with all the Wilbur x Dream smutfics now?
> 
> jk jk


End file.
